Tribal Connections Southern Style
by Nefereu
Summary: Beth's college roommate meets a mysterious vamp from Josef's past and sparks fly! But when secrets are revealed and trouble comes calling in the form of an old enemy putting the whole LA tribe at risk, can Mick and Beth sort things out in time?
1. Chapter 1

Dearest readers,

This is my second attempt at this story. I apologize for the rewrite but this version is going more smoothly. Please feel free to review and as always, thank you for reading my mindless fluff.

Humbly yours,

Nef

Tribal Connections Southern Style

Chapter 1

Josef Kostan hung up the phone and moved to stare out the large window overlooking the city of Los Angeles. His hunched shoulders, hands in his pockets and frowning brow spoke of a man lost in his own thoughts. When his best friend P.I. Mick St. John called about the rumor that a vampire perhaps older than him was now residing in Los Angeles, Josef said very little. Mick was predictably concerned but this wasn't news to the hedge fund trader. He knew all about the other vampire. After all he invited him here. It had been over 100 years since he had seen the person that had been more older brother to him than sire. Over the centuries they'd lost touch from time to time but never failed to meet up again. Though more adversaries at times than friends, it was always the same whether it had been a few months or a few decades. They would meet up, spend some time antagonizing each other and then fall back into the abrasive but comfortable rivalry that defined their relationship. Yet despite the fact that his sire and he had come to blows more than once over some disagreement, he never doubted that Sebastian Aziz would always have his back. That was simply the way things worked between them. But all that changed the day he'd allowed a woman to come between them; a woman named Lola.

From the first moment he'd seen her, Josef had been in awe of Lola's mystique and the hypnotic power she seem to wield over the pirates she commanded. It wasn't long before he was totally taken in by her beguiling presence and intoxicating allure. Sebastian, on the other hand, had been solely unimpressed, vainly warning his friend that she was trouble and even calling her an unscrupulous amoral slut unashamedly to her face. But he hadn't listened. In the end, she'd given Josef an ultimatum: her or his sire. To his everlasting regret, he'd made the wrong choice and it cost him and the vampires she killed to make her Black Crystal very dearly indeed.

To his surprise, Josef hadn't experienced any grief after Mick killed Lola; only relief mixed with some guilt over letting things with her go as far as he had. But it took the miracle of his own beloved Sarah waking up and returning to his life to finally convince him to reach out to his creator and one time friend. He'd done what he could. Now it was up to Sebastian.

In another part of the city, Sebastian Aziz was under an expensive sports car, just putting the finishing touches on a complex transmission rebuild when someone called to him. His sun kissed shoulder length brown hair was pulled back in a neat pony tail to keep it from getting in the way.

"Hey Bashman, you done yet?"

He slid out, wiping his hands as he did. "Almost, Tank." In truth, Sebastian just finished. There were advantages to spending most of your days under a car when it let you use vamp speed unobserved. "Why don't you go ahead? I'll lock up for you."

The burly tattoo covered man now walking across the garage lived up to his nickname. "You sure?"

'Bashman' nodded. "Yes, I'm still on Sao Palo time. I'll be up for a while and I need to finish this job anyway."

Tank's voice was gruff with emotion as he spoke. "Thanks, dude, for everything. Not just locking up. If you hadn't helped me out when you did, I'd have lost everything."

" Forget it, buddy. You're helping me out too." The vampire grinned as he gave the other man a friendly cuff. "I needed a change and Brazil was getting boring. Besides, what else was I going to do with my money? I sure won't be spending it on the walking Barbie dolls you got around here. I like a woman I can hang on to. If I wanted to get cozy with a twig, I'd date a pool cue." His hazel eyes glinted with humor.

Tank's raucous laughter as he departed brought an even bigger smile to Sebastian's face. For all his flaws and rough edges, the former motorcycle champion was a good man. When he contacted his old racing friend Sebastian Aziz with an offer to move to L.A and become a partner in his car repair and customization business, it had been a no brainer. He'd jumped at the chance.

After a final check to make sure Tank was gone, he quickly sped through making the building secure and headed for the office in the back to clean up and change. At almost 6 feet, Sebastian was not as tall as some men, but was definitely powerfully built. Broad chested and broad shouldered, he'd always garnered attention if not respect from both sexes. Like many riders, he also had a full beard, though he deliberately kept his meticulously closed cropped to his square jaw and prominent chin for neatness.

As he put on his characteristic black motorcycle gear, he couldn't help pondering what Tank might make of the high ruff collars, bejeweled doublets and silk leggings he'd worn as a human. Chuckling to himself, he could almost picture the horrified confusion such an outfit would inspire in his fellow biker.

Whoever said it was good to be a king had never actually been a monarch, at least in Sebastian's day. While modern royalty had mainly ceremonial roles and enjoyed immense personal freedom, he was tossed into a chaotic quagmire of political intrigue and religious conflict after inheriting the throne at the tender age of three. With no father and an absent mother, Sebastian grew up under the brutal tutelage of a series of greedy self-serving guardians who sought to control the country through its young ruler. Even after reaching his majority, he constantly faced conflict in the form of overly ambitious courtiers, backstabbing advisors who undermined his authority at every turn and quibbling factions eager to advance their own agenda. If he'd been less enlightened, he would have executed the lot of them. Instead, he'd endured as best he could but it had still been a living hell despite all its royal trappings. He'd been only too happy to leave his human life behind unlike many other vampires.

Sebastian took a last look around before setting the security alarm and heading outside to the classic 1949 Triumph motorcycle he was currently riding. After a moment of hesitation, he turned his bike in the direction of Kostan Industries and roared off.

With a heavy sigh, Josef turned away from the spectacular view in front of him and headed down the private elevator to the underground parking garage where his limo waited. But just as he was about to get in, the sound of a revving motorcycle made him pause. This garage was supposed to be secure. No one should be able to gain access. Yet, a few hundred yards away a rider dressed completely in black leather, their face obscured by a tinted helmet sat atop a huge motorcycle. Josef paused as the rider revved the engine loudly again almost as if in challenge. The limo driver got out, obviously alarmed at what he saw, but Josef waved him off. Though confused, the man returned to the car. He knew better than to question Mr. Kostan.

Moving to the middle of the garage Josef planted himself directly into the motorcycle's path. His stance and body language made him appear ready for battle. The challenge went on for several seconds until he finally spoke, his words clear even above the noise. "Bring it on, _velho amigo_!*"

In an instant the motorcycle roared to life, hurtling towards him in a blur of speed. But just as it seemed he was about to be run down, the rider expertly turned the powerful machine aside literally at the last second, missing his target by less than an inch. Then the rider smoothly turned back around and screeched to a stop, once again only inches away from Josef.

As the rider cut the motor and removed his helmet, Josef spoke, his voice oddly casual considering what had just occurred. "Well, that was an interesting entrance. Still melodramatic as always, I see Sebastian. I guess I should just be glad you didn't run over my foot again."

"Give me a break, Josef! That was over 150 years ago! Besides, if you remember correctly, the only reason I stole that carriage was because that baron was after your head for sleeping with his daughter! You're just lucky I managed to keep those horses under control long enough to come rescue your skinny ass!"

"I seem to recall I wasn't the only person who availed myself of the young lady's affections!" He snarked back.

'Yeah, but I wasn't dumb enough to sleep with his wife too!" Sebastian shot back acerbically.

The two men squared off, scowling menacingly at each other and looking for all the world on the verge of fighting. Suddenly, though, Josef's face broke into a wide smile that would have made anyone who knew him worry. Quickly, he engulfed the newcomer in a very uncharacteristic hug, slapping him on the back companionably. "Damn, I missed you!"

Sebastian grinned back. "Of course you did. Who else would put up with an asshole like you?"

Josef tried hard to look insulted. ""Need I remind you which one of us is wearing cow hide and which one of us is dressed in Armani, my dear Sebastian?"

Sebastian just shrugged. "That just makes you a well-dressed asshole, Josef!"

Josef's ringing laughter echoed off the walls filling the garage with its mirth as the two old friends turned and headed in the direction of the private elevator.

* Velho amigo is Portuguese for 'old friend".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Three Weeks Later…_

Beth Turner looked at her watch with relief. It was 5:00; but more importantly, it was also Friday. Now, if she could just get out the door before her boss Ben Talbot noticed, she'd be home free. Grabbing up her belongings, she hurried out as quickly as she could. As she approached the elevators, she let out a dramatic breath, thinking she was out of there. But luck wasn't with her.

"Oh, Beth! Can I see you before you go?" Beth stopped, debating for a second inwardly whether she could get away with pretending she hadn't heard him and make a mad dash for the elevator. In the end, she decided against it. Knowing Ben, he'd just follow her down to the parking garage.

Cursing her bad luck and his ill timing under her breath, she decided it was a good thing her boss wasn't a vampire. He might not appreciate some of the less than charitable things she'd been muttering about him lately.

Plastering on a fake smile she turned to face him. "Sure, Ben. What's up?"

As he approached, Beth took note of his expression and nearly winced. She could already tell what was on his mind. "I was just wondering if you might be seeing Grace this weekend."

"I'm not sure, Ben. It's possible but we haven't made any plans." She lied smoothly. In reality, Beth was headed to meet up with her old college roommate right now, but she wasn't telling Talbot that. He'd already been pestering her enough this week with his endless questions about her friend.

"If you do, tell her I'd like to buy you both lunch one day next week. Tell her to consider it my way of welcoming her to the city."

"Of course. But I wouldn't be too upset if she can't. Her research for the family history she's writing takes up most of her time."

"Yes, but just ask her will you? I would call her myself but she forgot to give me her phone number."

Beth almost snickered since she knew very well that Grace hadn't 'forgotten' anything. She simply wasn't interested in dating Ben Talbot or anyone else for that matter. He might have realized it too if her boss hadn't been so clueless when it came to his personal life. The man might be a top notch attorney in the courtroom but he was a thickheaded dolt in the dating department.

After a quick goodbye to her romantically challenged boss, Beth was so ready to get away from the D.A.'s office; she almost sprinted out the door. After texting Mick to remind him of her plans for the evening, she set off toward the coffee shop where she was meeting Grace.

For two months, Mick and Beth worked at building their relationship, making things work day by day and trying hard to overcome all the obstacles their differences presented. It was worth every second of effort it took when Mick asked Beth to move into the penthouse loft a short time later. Getting physically moved in turned out to be the least of their challenges, though. Right from the start, they'd both had to make adjustments besides the most obvious. Perhaps one of the biggest and most amusing to her way of thinking was the fact that Mick didn't do any of his own laundry. Instead he employed an outside service that did it all, even washing his socks and boxers. That wasn't too much of a hardship considering he liked a knife edge crease even in his 'casual' pants and Beth didn't own an iron let alone know how to use one.

But the real trouble began when Mick decided to be 'helpful' and wash some of the many clothes that filled her dirty clothes hamper to overflowing. Later, he confessed that while he understood the concept of a washing machine and had even used them during his human days; the finer details of the modern ones escaped him. She laughed every time he recounted how he had spent long minutes debating the various fabric types, cycle settings and detergent amounts until he was almost cross eyed. If things were comical before, they became absurd when Josef paid one of his unannounced visits and the vampire detective actually solicited his advice. In the end, Mick opted to wash everything together in hot water on the heavy duty cycle and followed that up by immediately throwing it all in the dryer on the highest heat setting for over an hour.

Not surprisingly, a significant number of said clothes were in less than perfect shape afterwards. Several of her favorite jeans were shrunk beyond saving and most of her favorite bras were left in tatters. The moment she arrived home that night, Mick's serious expression told her something was amiss. But far from being upset, Beth had laughed herself into tears. Mick and Josef were capable of taking on half a dozen other vampires and defeating them with ease, but the intricacies of a daily chore like laundry was too much even for these two super powerful beings. Not surprisingly, Beth now used the laundry service as well.

Beth pulled up to the coffee shop and grinned as she saw Grace's small but powerful motorcycle already parked. She'd been looking forward to spending some time with her old friend all week. When the housing department placed her with Grace Hamilton as a roommate in a campus apartment her senior year, Beth figured they would never get along. To her surprise, Beth discovered in Grace a kindred spirit with a sharp tongue, wry wit and a brash disposition completely at odds with her genteel Southern upbringing. The fact that she rode a motorcycle only added to her reputation as a pint sized hellion. Thanks to her new found friend, Beth managed to survive the loneliness of her senior year in spite of losing her mother the previous summer.

Grace even managed to convince Beth to spend the Christmas holidays with her instead of remaining in their apartment alone. To her surprise, she discovered her roommate was a member of the _Planters_; a powerful, wealthy Southern family that could trace its routes back to the founding of the Georgia colony. Beth's first clue had been when they were met at the airport by Claude, the family butler. At almost 7 feet, Claude towered over everyone around him. Pale as a ghost, he would have made Mick looked tan by comparison. The fact that he didn't speak only nodded politely as he took her bag just made her more nervous. But it was when she got her first glimpse of Summer Oak, the family home with its huge white columns and stately trees that she began to truly realizes exactly how wealthy the Planters really were. Beth thought they were headed up the front steps and through the massive door at the top, but she was mistaken. Instead, Claude drove the old Studebaker to the side entrance attached to the kitchen, making her feel a tad insulted. It was then Beth got her first lesson in real down home Southern culture. While the front door was definitely imposing, it was also the farthest from where the family lived and thus reserved for only formal guests. By bringing Beth to the back door, Grace was effectively welcoming her as family. It was an impression reinforced by Grace's great aunt and former guardian Miss Eleanor Planter. Beth didn't even have time to feel awkward since Miss Eleanor immediately insisted on sitting her new guest down at the kitchen table to a glass of sweet tea and a huge slice of the best cheesecake she'd had ever tasted.

Grace sat at the outdoor table of the coffee shop downing yet another cup of coffee and wearily rubbing her forehead after another unproductive day of pouring over old historic records in the city library. Being forced to work days and sleep nights was definitely beginning to take its toll. While she enjoyed the sun as much as the next person, by nature she was a night owl. She'd been in Los Angeles for nearly a month but was still no closer to finding the missing piece of the historic puzzle her ancestor left behind. If she wasn't careful, she might actually have to start writing the family history she was using as a cover story just to buy herself more time.

It certainly didn't help matters that she was lying to the people she cared most about. She'd always been honest with everyone around her to the point of bluntness but circumstances had forced her into this deception. She only hoped they could all forgive her when the truth came out. More than once, she'd considered breaking down, confessing to everything and letting the chips fall where they might. While she was fairly certain her family would forgive her, Beth was another matter entirely. The mere thought of losing the only real human friend she'd ever had was enough to give Grace pause.

Grace was pretty sure Beth learned about the existence of vampires from her current boyfriend Mick St. John. Almost immediately, Grace suspected what he might be from his telltale ashen complexion and cooler than normal hands when they were introduced at the airport. But it had been the familiar faint hum she'd heard that first day as Beth gave her a tour of the loft they now shared than clenched it. In anyone else, the quiet whirring of an industrial freezer behind a closed door would have gone virtually unnoticed, a tiny background noise. To Grace, it was a comfortable reminder of home and family.

Her first night the couple took her to their favorite restaurant, the Arbor Bistro. Though he'd ordered food and done an excellent job of pushing it around on his plate, Grace noticed that Mick never actually ate a single bite. If she hadn't been so attuned and known what to look for, she'd have never paid it any attention. The evening had been great fun as the trio laughed while getting to know each other. Mick was totally charming and Grace decided she preferred him to Beth's old boyfriend, Josh. The fact that Mick was a vampire only made her more inclined to like him. It also gave her more reason to talk to Beth in case he had sensed something. By the time the two ladies excused themselves to go to the powder room, the thought of sharing her lifelong secret with her one true friend almost had Grace giddy. But her excitement was short lived; things hadn't gone as she expected.

Grace had been all set to tell Beth everything until her old roommate casually mentioned that Mick was best friends with Josef Kostan, the unofficial leader of the vampires in Los Angeles. Even in Atlanta, rumors had circulated about how Kostan dealt with threats to the vampire community in his territory. While Grace was more than willing to let Beth in on her family secret, she wasn't prepared to deal with the likes of Josef Kostan let alone risk him learning why she was really in Los Angeles. She knew Beth would never deliberately betray her but a vampire like Kostan had his sources and ways of gaining information. In the end, she resolved to keep silent and in the future avoid Mick St. John as much as possible. Yet, Grace knew in her heart it was worth all the risk since this trip had allowed her to reconnect with Beth as well as giving her a much needed break from her interfering but well-meaning relatives much like when she'd come to California to attend college.

The Planter family had once been one of the wealthiest and mostprolific families in the whole Southeast. Like many old families, they also counted among their number several vampires. Far from being a source of shame, many true Southerns were proud of their fanged relatives and embraced them. After all, family was family for all their quirks. Eventually though, time began to take its toll on the human side of the Planters. An over fondness for drink in the men and and a tragic tendency to die in childbirth in the women whittled down their family tree including the Hamilton branch until the vampire members outnumbered the human ones. By the time a car accident left Grace an 8 year old orphan, there were simply no mortal Planters or Hamiltons left to raise her. Though some might have questioned the wisdom of vampires raising a human, Eleanor Planter, the head of the family was adamant. Grace was a Planter descendant on both sides and Planters took care of their own.

Grace grew up knowing some of her family was 'different' though she was too young back then to understand _why_ they were different. By the time she could it didn't matter anymore. She was just grateful to be in a familiar place with people who loved her. But it was certainly no picnic. Growing up the baby in a protective family was trying; growing up the baby _human_ in a family of _vampires _had taken protective to a whole new level. It was a sobering lesson she learned the hard way her last semester of college.

That was when Grace developed her first serious romance with a handsome, suave football star named Tad Waters. Attentive and charming, Tad quickly turned Grace's head with his generous compliments. But things rapidly turned sour as she discovered that he also had a serious drinking problem and a violent temper when he showed up one night for their date drunk. Enraged at her refusal to go anywhere with him in his current state, he slapped her viciously and then turned on Beth as she tried to help her roommate. But he'd underestimated the young women. In spite of being knocked down and bumping her head, Beth still managed to mace Tad right in the face. That gave Grace enough time to get her hands on a cast iron skillet which she promptly brought down right on the back of his head! Their assailant went down with a serious thump.

The police were summoned, Tad was taken to jail and the girls were checked out at the local hospital. Those bruised, neither was seriously hurt and quickly went home. Grace resolved to be more cautious who she dated in the future and that seemed the end of it until a week later when she learned Tad was in the hospital. While out on bail, he'd been assaulted late one night at a local bar and badly beaten. But it was the massive blood loss from the ragged slash on his neck that left no doubt in her mind who attacked her former boyfriend. The police might have put it down to a broken beer bottle but she knew instinctively a vampire made the wound. Was it any wonder she'd sworn off dating since?

Beth pulled up, instantly pulling Grace out of the past and her doldrums. By the time she parked her Prius next to the motorcycle, her friend was all smiles again.

"Hi, Beth. I'm glad you could make it. How was your day?"

Her companion sat down heavily at the table and blew out a long breath. "Don't ask!"

"Uh oh! Sounds like you need some cheesecake! Theirs isn't as delicious as Claude's but it's good for what ails you." Grace grinned.

"Better make it a double." Beth joked.

"Goodness, you must have had a long day!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If Sebastian hadn't paused to admire the attractive little brunette outside the coffee shop, things might have ended much differently than they did. While the scent of a male vampire on the little blonde first drew his attention, it was the buxom dark haired beauty seated across from her that held it. Her lush figure was a refreshing change from the gaunt waif like women he'd met so far in Los Angeles. Though Josef would no doubt give him a hard time for his less than modern views, he'd always enjoyed a comely and curvaceous woman. While contemporary standards might deem emaciated women beautiful, to him they looked positively undernourished.

The object of his interest turned her heart-shaped face in his direction. Warm brown topaz eyes widened a little as she noticed his attention. He didn't bother to hide his blatant perusal or the frank admiration in his gaze. He wanted her to know that she was the reason he was looking. As he kept watching, her eyes met his. Suddenly, she smiled slowly and sweetly and he knew he had to meet her! He took out one of the newly printed business cards he'd just picked up and headed towards the table when a high pitched screech had him glancing at the street.

Sebastian knew instantly that the large, heavily laden delivery truck was travelling far too fast to make the sharp turn in front of the coffee shop. From the shrill grinding of metal on metal, he could also tell that the brakes were probably failing. Unfortunately, that meant only one thing: the sweet little brunette and her blonde friend were now in imminent danger of being harmed.

Sebastian decided almost at once that was simply not going to happen. For one thing, the scent on the blonde was a familiar one. He'd smelled it in Josef's office just days ago. Obviously, her vampire had some connection to Kostan Industries. Secondly and more importantly, it had been a very long time since a woman had instantly captivated him like the brunette so he wasn't about to lose her now. Of course, it was also the right thing to do, but he liked his reasons much better.

Now it would have been simple for him to run over at vamp speed, sweep the women up and deposit them back on their feet safely out of danger if it still wasn't daylight and there were no people around. Though the two were the only ones sitting outside, there were a few pedestrians on the street elsewhere so he was forced to improvise. Moving as fast as he dared, he sprinted toward his target. The truck was just sliding into the little compact and the motorcycle as he reached the pair. Grabbing them both in a modified flying tackle, he allowed his momentum to propel them to safety as the truck started to tip. He genuinely regretted the hard landing they made, but the rescue had to look like a last minute desperate act not the carefully planned action it was.

"Beth, please tell me you are not trying to fix me up with your boss!"

"No way!" She scoffed. "I just thought…OH MY GOD!" She could hardly get the words out as she took in the enormous truck bearing down on them. Beth barely had time to get to her feet before something dark slammed into her knocking her backwards. The breath flew out of her body as she fell heavily onto the hard ground. Around her, a wild cacophony of groaning metal, shattering glass and shouting voices made her head swim and she almost blacked out. When she finally opened her eyes, Grace's concerned face filled her vision. "Beth, honey, are you okay?!"

Sebastian did his best to minimize the impact on both women. To his relief, the brunette got off easy thanks to her robust figure and protective denim riding gear. In seconds, she was back on her feet. The blonde didn't fare as well. She landed pretty hard and got the wind knocked out of her. She sat up a little dazed as her friend checked her out. As she helped the blonde to her feet, people began to pour out of the coffee shop and they were soon surrounded by a crowd. That gave him an opportunity to pull her aside and the raven haired beauty finally turned to him. Sebastian definitely liked what he saw.

Grace noticed the tall bearded man staring at her only moments before the accident. The next thing she knew she was laying on the ground looking up as the leather clad stranger helped her to her feet. After seeing to Beth, she looked over the heap of twisted metal where the outside table they'd been sitting used to be. She had no doubt that he'd saved their lives. From a distance, he'd been interesting. Now up close, she could see exactly how handsome he truly was. His patrician nose, high forehead and strong jaw all highlighted his classically masculine good looks.

"I think you just saved our lives. Thank you!"

His lips curved up into a smile. "It was my pleasure Miss…?"

"Hamilton. I'm Grace Hamilton. That's my friend Beth Turner. "She pointed in the blonde's direction.

"Sebastian Aziz, Miss Hamilton."

"Mr. Aziz, I can truly say I've never been happier to make someone's acquaintance in my entire life. And it's just Grace."

"Well, just Grace, then you should call me Sebastian."

"Pleased to meet you, Sebastian." She offered him her hand. To her surprise he took hold and turned it slightly, kissing the back of it in an old world courtly gesture. Her heart began to race and her mouth went dry.

Embarrassed at her reaction to him, Grace struggled for the right thing to say." I don't know how I can ever repay you for what you've done."

"I'm sure we'll think of something eventually." He replied his smile still firmly in place as he reluctantly released her hand.

The sound of a police siren distracted her and she turned away briefly to look. "The police are here. I'm sure…" But he was gone. Frowning, she went to find Beth.

Across town, Mick St. John was just waking up about the same time Beth left the D.A.'s office. In the past, he'd been sorry to awaken since he could only have the woman he loved in his dreams. Now he woke up with a smile, surrounded by her scent and her presence in his life each and every day. He opened his eyes, full of anticipation of what new surprise awaited him. Just before she left for work, he'd heard Beth enter the bathroom where he slept and creep quietly close to his freezer. She knew he could hear her, of course but he pretended to be asleep and kept his eyes closed. It was a little game they'd played since shortly after Beth moved in. Each time, he'd awaken to some new treat courtesy of Beth and her impish sense of humor. He looked up and was greeted by a heart with a smiley face in the color of Beth's favorite lipstick on the outside of his freezer. Just the night before, he'd been teasing her about how he'd miss waking up to her smiling face today since she'd be gone when he awoke. Grinning, he lifted the lid and prepared to go about his evening.

After a quick shower, Mick dressed and spent some time picking up the bedroom. He'd been to Beth's apartment many times but he'd never really seen it in disarray. After she moved in, he'd learned that Beth wasn't always quite the collected and organized woman she appeared after he returned home from an early morning surveillance. Beth was dashing around, wildly flinging clothes about as she dressed for work. She'd been like a whirlwind chaotically swirling through the loft until she'd reached the door. She'd paused long enough to give him a quick kiss and mumble "Bye Sweetie. See you tonight." before rushing to the elevator. Stunned, Mick could only look on as she breezed out.

After putting a few things away, he headed downstairs to his office to check his messages and do some paperwork; he was just about to sit down when his cell phone rang. It was Beth's police friend, Carl Davis. "Hi, Carl. What's up? I… WHAT?! WHEN?! I'm on my way!" Mick flew out the door as he headed down to the Benz.

It took the better part of an hour in L.A. traffic, but at last he got to the coffee shop. He detected the trace of another vampire in the air but a hasty look around proved the other was long gone. The police were on scene and he quickly found Carl Davis, who pointed him toward Beth's location. The paramedics were just finishing checking her out. "BETH!" Mick went over and pulled her into his arms for several minutes. His brows furrowed as he smelled the scent of the anonymous vampire on her. His arms tightened instinctively. "Are you all right?"

"I'm ok, just a little shaken up." She murmured against his chest as she hugged him back. "Have you seen Grace?"

'I'm right here, honey. Don't worry about me. My riding gear kept me safe but I've got some bad news. I just saw what's left of your car and my bike. That truck tipped over after it crashed and crushed them both like a beer can."

Carl approached them. "You sure you're ok, Beth?" She nodded in response. "I'm just glad I was in the area on a call. When the license plate information came in over the radio, I got here as quick as I could. And neither of you got a good look at the man who saved you?"

"No, I didn't. What about you, Grace?" Beth answered from the security of Mick's arms.

Her friend shook her head. "Afraid not. It all happened so fast. Tall, dark hair, dressed in black leather; that's pretty much all I saw. The rest is just a blur."

"I guess that's about it, then. Luckily, no one was hurt. The truck driver is ok but he'll probably be facing some charges. You can both leave if you want. The accident cleanup is going to take a while but you should be able to get your personal belongings in a day or two. The uniforms will secure them after the truck is moved. I'll call you tomorrow to check on you, Beth. Ms. Hamilton, nice to have met you."

"Nice to meet you, Officer Davis." Grace waved her farewell.

Beth finally left Mick's arms to kiss Carl's cheek. "Yes, Thanks Carl. I appreciate you coming to help."

Mick shook his hand as well. "Yeah, Thanks. I owe you one." One of the uniformed officers called him away and Carl departed.

Mick put a protective arm back around his love and turned to guide her back to his car. "We'll drop you off on the way, Grace." He called back over his shoulder. He'd sensed a few things he wasn't too happy about and it showed in his brooding expression.

"That's ok. One of the officers already offered me a ride." She countered quickly; a little too quickly in Mick's opinion.

"No, I insist." He wasn't letting her off that easily.

"It's all right really." She began to back away from them. "I'm in the other direction. You should get Beth home and look after her. I'll be fine." She turned and hurried away before they had a chance to talk more.

"Grace, wait!" Beth called but it was too late. Her friend had disappeared into the crowd.

"Mick?" Beth asked, suddenly feeling tired, and a little woozy.

"Let her go, Beth. I'll check on her later."

Beth's head was pounding so hard she didn't argue when he scooped her up and carefully buckled her in before sliding in the driver's side of the vintage Mercedes. Mick looked over at Beth anxiously and began to wonder if he should take her to a doctor. She'd been far too quiet so far tonight for his liking; it wasn't like her. "Are you sure you're ok, honey?"

She replied without opening her eyes. "I'm okay, honest. I just can't wait to get home, have a long hot shower, and climb into our bed. I think I may sleep for a week."

His mood lifted a little at her mention of 'their bed' and he pushed down on the accelerator. He still had questions, but they would wait. Right now he needed to look after his Beth. So far he learned that there definitely was a vampire in Los Angeles older than Josef and tonight he'd saved Beth and her friend. He'd gotten a good look at the mystery vamp when Grace approached and he'd picked up a clear mental image of her talking to him. Now he just had to find out who this stranger was and why Grace Hamilton lied about meeting him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grace walked away from the accident scene rubbing her arms in an attempt to ward off the chill that had nothing to do with the surrounding temperature. The ice cold dread in her chest weighed her down like a boulder. Nervous and shaken, she kept walking oblivious to the coming night around her. Not since the death of her parents had she felt so confused and vulnerable.

The near tragedy had done more than just scare Grace; it shook her confidence. If not for the handsome Sebastian Aziz, her life and Beth's would have been ended tonight; ironic considering they both had strong ties to the tribe. For the first time, Grace was acutely aware of her own mortality. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling. It was almost enough to make her give up and return home in defeat. Only her overwhelming desire to prove herself to her family kept her from doing just that. Small wonder she was feeling out of her element and in over her head.

Replaying the events in her mind, Grace tried to sort through all that had happened. While much of it was genuinely a blur, she'd had enough presence of mind not to reveal too much to Beth's police friend, Carl Davis. It probably wouldn't have hurt anything to tell him about their rescuer, but she'd pretended ignorance more out of pure ingrained reflex than a deliberate attempt at deception. Avoiding undue attention and keeping secrets was practically second nature when you had connections to vampires. The last thing any of them wanted was someone nosing around asking too many questions.

A short distance away, Sebastian leaned against his motorcycle and placed a call on his cellphone.

Josef picked up on the second ring. "Kostan."

"Hello, Moneybags! Sent anyone to the tar pits lately?"

The younger vampire's dark mood lifted substantially at the sound of the nickname he'd once despised. Now, it brought back memories. His sire hadn't sounded so upbeat in years. That alone was enough to make him curious.

"No, but the night is still young. You sound particularly chipper this evening."

"Maybe I have reason to." Sebastian quipped back. That made him even more curious.

"Do tell. To what do I owe the pleasure of your witty repartee this evening?"

"I need some information. What do you know about a blonde named Beth Turner? Hangs out with a vamp I smelled in your office last time I was there." Josef's temporary euphoria diminished considerably as he became concerned. Surely Fate couldn't play so cruel a trick as to let Blondie have caught Sebastian's eye! He swallowed thoughtfully as he framed his reply.

"Why the interest?"

"It's personal."

"Really? Beth's hardly your type." The dramatic pause on the other end had him almost crushing his office phone with nervous tension.

"True. But the friend she had with her this evening is."

Sebastian had to bite back a laugh at the near sigh of relief from his former fledgling. He couldn't resist needling Josef tonight. It was just like old times. He'd missed matching wits and trading insults with his dapper friend almost as much as he'd missed his company. Obviously, the connection to Beth Turner and her vampire was a strong one and very personal. It wouldn't have mattered otherwise.

"Don't tell me let me guess. A delectable little brunette with a Rubenesque figure..."

"If by that you mean she has curves in all the right places then you're right. Not everyone is interested in dating women who look like plague victims like you used to, my friend. It's a good thing you came to your senses when you met Sarah. You got damn lucky. I still say she's too good for you!"

"You'll get no argument from me there. So does this buxom vision of loveliness have a name?"

"Grace Hamilton."

"Ahh, Blondie's college roommate."

"Blondie, huh?"

"If the name fits…"

"So what do you know about Grace?"

"Only what I've heard from Mick. She's intelligent, high spirited, but good natured. Comes from a prominent family somewhere down South. Old money from the sound of it. I know she's one of the few friends of Beth's that he's actually liked and for him, that's saying something."

"Mick... He's that private detective that took out Lola, right?"

"Yes."

"Huh, well that makes me feel a lot better about what happened tonight."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as a flash of blue crossed his field of vision down the street a dozen blocks in front of him. Lady Lucky was showing him favor for a second time that night.

"Sorry, Josef. Got to go."

"Wait, you haven't told me how you and Beth…!"

Click.

Ended the call abruptly, Sebastian started his motorcycle.

On the other end, Josef ground his teeth in frustration and slammed down the phone. His gut told him something had happened tonight between his sire and Beth Turner and he didn't know about it. That simply wouldn't do. He knew, however, calling Sebastian back was useless. But there were other ways for him to get his answers. Picking up the phone again, he dialed a familiar number.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Grace looked around and discovered to her dismay that she wasn't sure exactly where she was. The street she thought led back to her apartment curved then abruptly ended. Turning around she started to retrace her steps and came upon a figure parked astride a huge motorcycle.

"We seem to keep meeting each other tonight. It must be Fate."

Her apprehension drained away as the whiskey smooth baritone of Sebastian Aziz reached out of the darkness to her. She didn't care whether it was Fate or not. She was just glad to see someone familiar right now. She sighed with relief as she stepped closer, finally able to see his handsome features more clearly. " Mr. Aziz."

He smiled indulgently at her formal behavior. The lady definitely had manners as well as good looks. "Miss Hamilton."

Her delicate brows knitted together and her full mouth turned down at her mistake. "Oh wait, we already did this part didn't we? Sorry, I guess I forgot."

"It's been an eventful evening. Are you all right?"

"Yes. I…" She looked up and regarded him as her voice trailed away. It was on the tip of her tongue to make up some glib reply as she escaped as quickly as she could. She seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight. But she found herself reluctant to leave. He'd gotten off the motorcycle and moved even closer, close enough for her to see the warm coffee colored highlights in his vibrant eyes. Deep inside, the cold knot began to defrost. What was it about this man that touched her?

They'd barely just met yet his mere presence was a soothing balm to her jangled nerves. It would have been easy to attribute her instant attraction to mere chemistry or plain lust. But that was too simple to explain how he had immediately affected her.

Suddenly, she was heartily sick of all the deception in her life right now. "No, I'm not ok. I'm cold, tired and in desperate need of some caffeine."

"That's easy to fix. Let me buy you a cup of coffee. I know where they make the best in the city." He offered, giving her his most engaging smile.

"No, that's all right. You don't need to." She sighed regretfully as she rubbed her aching head again. "Besides, if anything, I should be the one buying you coffee."

"I accept. " He shot back instantly.

Poor Grace paused a moment and blinked in confusion. She couldn't hold back a wry grin as it dawned on her she'd been outmaneuvered.

"Walked right into that one, didn't I?" She wrinkled her pert nose with a laugh. The chill inside her was melting like an ice cube in the sun.

"Just a little." He conceded kindly as he guided her toward his waiting motorcycle.

Common sense told her going off into the night with a strange man was dangerous but she was feeling a little reckless right now. What harm could there be in sharing a cup of coffee? It was certainly better than being stranded or facing a long cold walk back to her apartment.

He must have noticed her hesitation, though, because he pulled out his phone and offered it to her. "Here. You can call a taxi or that friend of yours if you want. But I really do know a great place not too far away and your virtue isn't in any danger, I promise. "

That made her chuckle. "You're about ten years too late for that." Relaxing a little, she fell into step beside him.

"Any word on your motorcycle?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's still under that truck. I don't even know where they're towing it to. I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

When they got back to his bike, Grace came to an abrupt halt, her eyes wide in astonishment.

" Dear Heaven! Is that a Triumph Blackbird?!"

Sebastian smirked as his estimation of Grace Hamilton rose substantially at her recognition of his favorite rare vintage motorcycle. "The lady knows her bikes."

"You don't mind us taking it, do you? We still might be able to find a taxi somewhere."

"Mind riding on a classic work of art like this? Are you kidding? Try and stop me!"

When it came to the matter of helmets, though they faced a problem. Grace balked at his insistence that she use his helmet since hers was still somewhere at the accident scene. Her vocal protests were useless; he bluntly refused to let her ride helmetless. Yet, he found her stubborn concern for his safety oddly touching. She only relented when he assured her they weren't going very far and he could get a spare where they were headed.

Sebastian expertly mounted the powerful machine and waited for her to join him. He offered her his hand in assistance and watched with approval as she easily got on, settling herself behind him. She tugged at her hand, but he refused to release it pulling her forward instead and tucking it into his jacket pocket. As she reluctantly moved closer, he reached for her other hand placing it into his other pocket.

Satisfied her vulnerable hands were now sufficiently protected, he started the motorcycle.

It had been years since he rode double but Grace made the experience an enjoyable one. He was impressed by the natural way she moved instinctively with him to keep the bike balanced. It certainly didn't hurt that her lush curves molded perfectly to his own strong frame. All too soon, they reached their destination. Once again, he held her hand as she dismounted before him. He waited, removing his gloves while she took off the helmet. Once she had, he quickly recaptured her hand smiling warmly again as he did.

He knew he was pushing but he couldn't seem to stop. He honestly couldn't remember the last time any female human or vampire attracted him so strongly in such a short time. He was fairly certain she felt the mysterious connection that went far beyond mere attraction as well. After so many jaded years, it was a refreshingly novel sensation and he wasn't about to let it or her slip away from him just yet. Grace was more than a little perplexed at Sebastian's forwardness, but the heated touch of his warm hand dispelled the last of the lingering chill within her and she found herself returning his smile.

Their destination turned out to be a picturesque road side eatery at the edge of an industrial district instead of the upscale coffee bistros most Californians were so fond of. The sign out front said _Betty's Country Cafe_ in large neon letters. Though the diner had a funky retro feel with its gleaming stainless steel walls and bright red accents, everything looked brand new. Grace was delighted. Sebastian maintained his grasp on her hand as he opened the door and steered her gently to a large round booth in the back. The place was virtually empty. Only once they were seated he finally relinquish his hold.

Almost immediately, a genial waitress in a pristine uniform approached them. "Land sakes, do my eyes deceive me or is that Sebastian Aziz I see sitting at one of my tables? You and that son of mine must be staying busy. I hardly ever see either of you in here anymore. " Her comments were directed at Sebastian but she was eyeing his companion with open curiosity. Grace perked up at the distinctly down home Southern twang in her voice.

"We definitely have been busy, that's for sure. But tonight, we just came in for coffee. Betty Ann, I'd like you to meet a special friend of mine; Grace Hamilton. Grace, this is Betty Sue Anderson. She's from the South too. Alabama, I think it was. Her son Tank is my business partner."

"Pleased to meet you, honey. My son can call himself anything he wants but he will always be Theodore to me. Now what can I get you?"

"Just some coffee, please." Grace answered.

"Same here." He echoed. "Would you ladies excuse me for a minute?" Sebastian headed to the men's room, but only to make a phone call in private.

Quickly, he dialed his business partner. "Hey, Tank, what's up? I'm getting some coffee at your mom's place. Listen, I need a favor. You still got that friend who works in the central dispatch office for the city? Good. My friend's motorcycle was in an accident tonight. No, she's fine but I was hoping to get her bike taken over to our place. Think that guy could help? Great!" After briefly relaying the necessary details, Sebastian hung up and headed back to the table, confident Grace's bike would be at their garage before morning.

"See, I knew that accent of yours was genuine, not like one of those so called actors and actresses that sometimes come in here." Betty Ann was saying.

"There are people that try to pretend to be from the South?" Grace's confusion showed in her expression. "Why?"

"I guess maybe they're jealous and just wish they were. You can't fake Southern though." Betty Ann snickered.

"Awww, bless their hearts!" Grace's comment had both women sharing a laugh that escaped him, but he didn't mind. Coming here had been an impulsive decision, but obviously a good one. Grace Hamilton's earlier reticence was completely gone and she was relaxed. It would make learning all about her much easier.

Sebastian had been prepared to make small talk and even use a little vampire charm to get to know Grace better. To his amusement, it wasn't necessary. Betty Ann did all the work for him. While he sat back idling sipping on his coffee, Betty Ann managed to discover that Grace was single, 28 and a Georgia native. Born and raised just outside Atlanta, she'd been orphaned young, raised by her great Aunt and was currently in Los Angeles visiting her old college roommate while working on a book about her family's history.

Betty Ann was equally forthcoming with her information about his life, or at least the version she knew. She made it a point to let Grace know Sebastian was 33 also single. He'd been born in Portugal and moved to Brazil after spending several years traveling the world on the international motorcycle racing circuit. Now retired, he recently emigrated to become a partner in her son's vehicle repair and customization business.

Glancing at the clock, their hostess abruptly jumped up. "Oops, sorry to leave but it's almost shift change over at the plant. We're going to be swamped here shortly. Good thing Darlene will be here soon. You sure I can't get y'all anything else?"

"No thank you, Miss Betty Ann. "Grace declined graciously.

"Nope, I'm still full from all that chili you brought to the shop earlier." Sebastian added. Having Betty Ann around had made his life much easier since she always showed up with huge amounts of food for her son and his employees courtesy of the diner. In all the confusion and activity of a busy car repair establishment, it was simple to fake grabbing a meal on the go with no one the wiser.

Alone at last, Grace was the first to speak. "So you own your own business?"

"I do." Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved his business card.

It read: _Regal Customizations and Auto Repair_

_We treat our customers like royalty._

_Sebastian Aziz, Co- Owner_

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked cautiously as she toyed with her cup.

"Sure."

"Earlier, you left pretty quickly when the police arrived almost like you didn't want to stick around to talk to them. Mind if I ask why?"

The most obvious was because he was a vampire but he genuinely had other reasons too. "I was trying to avoid the publicity. Back when Tank and I used to race, we had more than our fair share of brushes with the law. Nothing serious you understand, just two guys young and stupid who had too much to drink and ended up spending a few nights in jail. The problem is I know for a fact that Tank never told Betty Ann about any of it. It might have been good for business at first but someone was bound to dig all that old history up and I didn't want to hurt her. So I guess this mean they'll be paying me a visit soon, huh?"

"No." She replied softly. "Beth never got a good look at you and I didn't tell them anything."

"Mind if I ask why this time?" He sat forward, his interest never more keen.

She shrugged slightly. "You just saved our lives. I figured if you didn't want to talk to them, the least I could do was honor that."

They talked a little more but the diner began to fill up and the noise increased. Finishing their coffee, they headed for the door, pausing long enough for him to retrieve Tank's spare helmet from behind the counter.

"Y'all come back now, you hear honey?" Betty Ann called from behind the busy counter. "And you tell Theodore to call his mama!"

"Will do, Betty Ann." Sebastian agreed as he winked at Grace. This time when he reached for her hand, she gave it willingly. Another trip on the motorcycle had them at Grace's apartment. After getting off the powerful machine, she turned to reluctantly bid him goodbye, almost sad they'd probably never meet again.

"I'd like to thank you for everything tonight, Sebastian, and I don't mean just for saving our lives. I enjoyed your company tonight. I know we probably won't see each other again but I wanted you to know that. So I guess this is goodbye. "She sighed heavily as she pulled her hand from his.

"Good night, Grace." He replied simply. "I had a good time too. It was a genuine pleasure."

He waited until she was safely inside the building before remounting his bike and starting the engine. She'd been so cute and sad when she'd said goodbye that evening that it had been all he could do not to pull her into his arms and kiss her. Chuckling to himself, he headed to his new home to grab a few hours of freezer time. He had an early day tomorrow. It was obvious from their conversation she thought their time was over, but Miss Grace Hamilton was in for quite a surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mick headed downstairs to call Josef and update him on the events of the evening. He didn't bother to change out of his robe and sleep pants. There was no way he was leaving his Beth to go anywhere tonight. A couple of mild pain killers, a long hot shower and some serious loving attention from Mick had gone a long way to soothing Beth's discomfort. But he still insisted she try to sleep after they returned home to the loft.

When he picked up his phone he wasn't surprised to see several calls from his friend. Josef had an uncanny knack for sensing when something occurred even for a vampire. He was about to hit redial when the sound of the elevator sent him to the bar to pour two glasses of whiskey. Moving to the door he intercepted his visitor, handed him a drink and steered him into his office.

"Sorry, Josef but Beth is upstairs resting and I don't want to disturb her." He commented as he closed the door to the apartment behind them.

"What's the matter? Is Talbot running Blondie ragged as his personal girl friday?" Josef quipped as he took a seat across the desk from Mick.

"Huh? No." He paused as he sat. "What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind. What's up?" He smoothed his elegant silk tie. He knew Beth and Sebastian crossed paths tonight but he preferred to hear the full story from Mick.

"There's definitely another older vampire here in L.A."

His well-dressed friend deliberately stared down at the glass in his hand. "I see. You two have an encounter?"

Mick hesitated. "No, but something happened with Beth tonight. He was there."

"Is she's okay?" The younger vampire nodded at his question. "Then I take it you think he didn't mean her any harm?"

One quirked eyebrow and a frown greeted the smug comment. "What makes you think that?"

"Please, you forget who you're speaking with. We both know if you thought this vamp posed any danger to Beth, you'd be out there hunting his ass down for so much as daring to come near her not sitting here with me talking about it. So what happened?"

"There was an accident with a truck. Beth was nearly killed. The other vampire, he saved her and her friend Grace." The news was good but Mick looked decidedly unhappy at relating it.

"Funny how he neglected to mention that little tidbit tonight." Josef muttered mostly to himself.

His companion didn't take the comment well, "Mention?! You've talked to him?! Josef, do you know this vampire?!"

The hedge fund trader heaved a sigh. "Yes Mick, I do and you don't need to worry. He isn't a threat. In fact, he's an old friend."

Mick's reply dripped with sarcasm. "An old friend?! Well forgive me if I'm skeptical, but the last time one of your _old friends_ came into town, I ended up having to kill her!"

The reply was equally acerbic. "You don't need to remind me! Look, just meet him and you can judge for yourself. Come to my office tomorrow night." His face was a picture of serenity.

The vampire detective eyed his friend suspiciously. He knew from experience that there was probably much more to the situation than Josef was letting on. Unfortunately, getting him to come clean was pretty much impossible. Knowing he had little choice if he wanted to learn what Josef was up to, Mick reluctantly agreed to the meeting.

Across the city, Sebastian cut the powerful engine as the automatic garage door and electronic gate outside closed securely behind him. He'd had his pick of real estate in Los Angeles thanks to Josef, but this high security warehouse suited him perfectly. He couldn't help smiling as he realized how much he was looking forward to seeing Grace Hamilton again. The young woman had definitely made an impression. He was still smiling as he answered his phone.

"Hello again, Moneybags!"

"Ha ha, very funny!" Josef commented dryly. "Think you can manage to find your way to my office tomorrow night?"

"Maybe, if I'm not occupied with someone else." He grinned thinking about a certain curvy brunette.

"It's important." The quiet tone told Sebastian the situation was serious. He didn't hesitate in his reply.

"I'll be there."

"Great! It will give you and Mick a chance to finally meet." Sebastian gave a skeptical snort in reply.

"This should be interesting."

Mick took off his robe and slipped into their large bed, pulling Beth close as he spooned up against her. He was always a little disappointed when he had to leave her there each night to sleep in his lonely freezer but the sound of her soft, gentle breathing only a few feet away made it bearable. She sighed and snuggled back into him as she always did.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmmhmmm. " she murmured contentedly and turned over to face him.. "I thought I heard voices."

"It was just Josef. Are you sure you're ok, Beth?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But you could always kiss me and make it better."

Her suggestion drew a wide grin from him as he pulled her closer. "I think that can be arranged."

Mick just gently sealed his lips to hers when they were interrupted by a furious pounding on the front door. Mick grabbed his robe and headed downstairs.

"Beth, stay up here!" He admonished.

"Oh, like that's going to happen!" She shot back as she followed him down the stairs.

When he got to the security monitor, his eyebrows rose in surprise at the image of a disheveled Grace Hamilton on the screen. Behind him, Beth saw it as well.

"It's Grace. What's she doing here? Quick, open the door. Something must be wrong!"

He opened it and Grace almost fell in her haste to get inside. Beth's normally feisty friend was in a shocking state. Her face was pallid and her hair was a mess, wildly flying in every direction. Her clothes were torn in several places and there was a large cut on her cheek. But it was the frightened expression in her eyes that was unmistakable. Something had scared the daylights out of her. One look had Beth jumping to her side and helped her to the nearby couch. "Grace, oh my god! Are you ok? What happened to you?"

After checking outside in the hall to make sure there was no one else there, he quickly shut the door and followed. On the couch, Beth put a comforting arm around her rattled friend.

Heading to the sink, he got a glass of water and brought it over. She took it gratefully even though her hands shook. "Grace, what happened?" He echoed.

She took a couple of sips, followed by a deep breath and calmed down enough to speak.

"When I got back to the apartment tonight, there was someone inside. I must have surprised him because he grabbed me. We fought but I managed to get away from him. I'm sorry but I just panicked and didn't know where else to go." She choked out the last words in a half sob.

In spite of his earlier suspicions, Mick's protective instincts kicked in. "It's okay. You're safe here. Were you followed?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"We should call the police." Beth asserted firmly but a cry quickly interrupted her.

"No! You can't!"

She looked at her friend in concern and bewilderment. "Grace, what do you mean?! We have to call the police!"

"Beth, you don't understand. You can't involve the police! The person that attacked me? It was a vampire!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The room was completely silent as Beth's eyes flew to Mick's and they shared a look. Though neither spoke, they were both having the same thought. If what she was saying was true, it meant serious trouble. Mick was the first to break the silence. "Grace, you were attacked. That's enough to shake anyone up. I'm sure you saw something but there's probably a very rational explanation." He deliberately kept his voice calm to try to convince her.

Beth was relieved to see some color returning to her friend's face as she answered him. "I wish that were true but I know what I saw: white eyes, big fangs, threw me across the room like a ragdoll. The way he howled and let me go after I stabbed him with that silver knitting needle clinched it. Trust me, it was a vampire. I've certainly been around enough of them to recognize one. "

Beth's eyes widened while Mick's narrowed at her announcement. "What do you mean you've been around vampires?" Beth blurted out, suddenly seeing her friend as a threat for the first time.

Grace sighed heavily. "I guess I should have told you this before but the truth is a few of my relatives are vampires. Back home it's not all that unusual. Most of the older families have at least one relative that's been turned. Southerners are just different I guess because we believe that family is family no matter what. That doesn't change just because you get fangs and go on a liquid diet."

Mick might have been skeptical if her slow steady heart rate hadn't convinced him she was telling the truth. "Why haven't you said anything before now?"

"I was going to that first night as soon as I realized you were a vampire, Mick. But then Beth started talking about how you were such good friends with Josef Kosten and well… I guess I got a little nervous. Let's face it; some vampires consider a human who know their secrets a threat and I've heard how Mr. Kosten deals with threats to the tribe. The last thing I wanted was the cleaners paying me a visit."

Grace's revelation was certainly a shock and something he intended to investigate further but Mick's immediate concern was the vampire that attacked her. "This vampire, had you ever seen him before?"

"No, never."

"What did he look like?"

"He was a few inches shorter than you, thin and gaunt with dirty blonde hair. He was really grungy too. Not that L.A. expensive chic kind either; I mean that dirty just crawled out of a dumpster king of grunge. He looked like he hadn't had a bath in a week!"

"Is there any chance this attack could have something to do with one of your relatives?"

She hesitated then shook her head. "I don't see how. No one really knows I'm here except Aunt Eleanor and he didn't act like he recognized me. In fact, he seemed as surprised to see me as I was to see him."

"You said you stabbed him with something."

"Yes, a silver knitting needle. One of the churches gave Aunt Eleanor a set in appreciation for her donations to their charity drive." A little calmer, she reached into her short ankle boot and pulled out a long thin piece of metal that flashed brightly when she held it up. "I stabbed him with the other one. It's sterling silver. That's probably what made him drop me." Taking a deep breath, Grace's eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she addressed them both. "I'm sorry for causing you both so much trouble. The last thing I would ever want to do is put either of you in danger. Maybe I made a mistake by coming here but I didn't know where else to turn."

Despite his earlier misgivings, Mick could tell she meant what she said. "You did the right thing, Grace."

Turning, he shifted his attention to Beth. "I want to head over there and check this out. I want you stay here and keep the doors locked until I get back. I mean it this time, Beth!" Glancing at her troubled friend, she reluctantly agreed. "Okay."

He headed up the stairs to change and she joined him a few minutes later. "How's Grace?"

"Calmer." She replied. "Mick, do you believe her story?"

He paused before answering. "Yeah, I do. If she really has been around vampires, she'd know I could tell if she was lying. What about you? Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, I am. I have to admit this has all been a shock but I can't believe Grace means any harm. I've known her too long. I can't help thinking this is exactly what it seems, one heck of a coincidence."

"I agree but she still has some serious questions to answer."

"Believe me; I'm going to be asking them!" Mick grinned as they headed back down stairs, knowing he could rely on Beth. Sometimes, her keen reporter intuition worked better at getting information than vamp senses.

Mick had no trouble finding the small one bedroom apartment Grace was renting. Located in a large complex of corporate apartments, the layout was the same as all the others save for a prominently displayed picture of a younger Grace and Beth seated next to a serene elderly woman and a formally dressed giant standing behind them. It didn't take him long to discover the broken window latch the other vampire used to get in. The scene hadn't been disturbed and a few quick sniffs confirmed Grace's account right down to the bloody knitting needle in the middle of the room. He followed the scent of the other vampire outside where it disappeared in the parking lot. Satisfied he'd learned all he could at the moment, he returned to the Benz and headed back to the loft.

After Mick left, Beth put on some coffee while Grace freshened up and tended to the minor scratches and bruises she'd gotten in the struggle. When she emerged from the guest bathroom, her expression turned sheepish as she saw her friend sitting, waiting expectantly.

"In the words of the great Ricky Ricardo, I guess I've got some explaining to do."

"I'd say that's a fair assessment." Beth responded.

She took a seat next to her old college roommate. "Where would you like me to start?"

"How about at the beginning? How and when did you learn about vampires?"

"Boy, that goes way back. After I moved in with Aunt Eleanor, it was kind of hard not to learn about them."

Beth froze in the act of adding sugar to her coffee as she processed what she just heard.

"Are you implying what I think you are?! Miss Eleanor is a vampire?!"

"Yep." Her friend smirked smugly. "And don't forget Claude."

"Claude is a vampire too?!" Beth echoed in shock.

"Oh now come on, Beth. That's hardly a shock. The man is almost seven feet tall, ghastly pale and hardly ever says more than a dozen words. Face it, he's Lurch from _the Addams Family._ Even Aunt Eleanor calls him that just to annoy him. For heaven's sake, he even plays the harpsichord!"

The two women dissolved into giggles as the previous tension between them sharing a joke over the very source of that tension made it lose the power to divide them.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." Beth asserted between giggles.

"I know. Would it help if I payed for the pizza?" Grace offered, falling back on a technique she'd used in college whenever she and her friend had argued.

"Only if I can order breadsticks and dessert too!"

"Absolutely! I wonder if they have cheesecake?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In a dark corner of Los Angeles, a dirty rumpled man placed a call. "Is it done?" The voice on the other end asked in clipped precise tones. "Not exactly." Came the reluctant reply.

"What precisely does 'not exactly' mean? You were paid to kill a resident of that building. Are you saying you failed to do so?"

"It's not my fault! I found this broken window and got in but the woman there was prepared! She attacked me with a silver knife! It must have been a set up! This Kostan guy you're after must be on to you!"

"You say this woman was armed? It's possible I have underestimated him and he has discovered my plan."

"What about me?" The grungy figure whined.

"You're lucky you are still of use to me. I don't usually tolerate failure. Where is this woman now?"

"She ran off."

"Keep watch on the apartment. If she returns, follow her. I want to know who she is and what her connection is to Kostan." The call ended as abruptly as it started. The owner of clipped voice quickly dialed another number. When a sultry dulcet voice answered, he immediately got down to business. "We may have a problem…"

Returning back to the loft, Mick paused at the door and smiled as he heard Beth's sweet laughter. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but vampire senses made it impossible not to hear what they were saying.

"As long as we're being totally honest, Beth, I think I should tell you a few things. I really did see the man who saved us tonight. In fact, I talked to him. His name was Sebastian Aziz. But I'm so used to avoiding questions and then it turned out he had personal reasons of his own not to talk to the police so I kept my mouth shut. Sorry."

"Never mind, I've done the same thing more than once."

"My last secret is more complicated. It's true I am doing research on my family history but it's not for any book. The fact is I'm here trying to solve a family mystery of sorts left behind by my great- great grandfather Montgomery Hamilton. To make a long story short, he came out west in the late 1800's and while he was here he learned something that led him to discover a way to make a very special kind of moonshine. It's hard to explain but let's just say that to the right people, the secret to making it could be worth a fortune."

"Wow, that sounds exciting!"

"Yes, but it's also frustrating. I've been at this for weeks going over old records and haven't gotten very far. Truth be told, I'm fresh out of ideas. Want to help?"

"Count me in!" He could almost hear the gleam of enthusiasm in Beth's eyes. The woman he adored loved nothing more than a good mystery to sink her teeth into. Satisfied things were under control, he detoured into his office first to update Josef on the night's events.

"You again? Twice in one night, Mick? Blondie must be slipping. I figured you'd be whiling away your nighttime hours succumbing to her considerable charms this evening." The elder vampire was sitting back, a full glass of brandy with touch of B negative in hand.

"I wish. We have a problem. Beth's friend Grace showed up at our door a little while ago. She'd been attacked in her apartment. "

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, just a few scratches and shaken up, mostly."

"And the reason you are calling me instead of that policeman friend of Beth's is…?"

"Her attacker was a vampire."

"That isn't good. Is it too much to hope she was knocked unconscious and didn't see anything? Somehow I don't think Beth would believe her friend suddenly falling victim to a tragic accident, especially after just avoiding one." _Sebastian wouldn't be too pleased with the idea either. _He mentally added.

"No, that's one of the reasons that I'm calling you. It turns out Grace knows about us. She claims a couple of her relatives belong to the tribe. According to her it's pretty normal at least for them."

"Intriguing. I'd always heard that some of the tribe in the Southern climes kept in contact with their mortal kin. I guess the rumors are true but that doesn't surprise me. Our Southern brethren are known to be very independent as well as very insular. Even my contacts there are limited."

"They don't sound like the typical kind of vampire."

"They aren't. They have their own codes of conduct and don't like anyone trying to tell them what to do. Ultimately, they answer to the North American council like all vamps, of course, but they also have a council of their own and they handle their own problems their way. So you think some sort of trouble may have followed her here?"

"It's a tempting idea but my gut tells me no. Grace has been here a month. Why go after her now? And there are things about this that don't add up. From what I could tell this vamp was new, almost a fledgling and from the evidence I sensed he was probably homeless when he was turned. So why go to all the trouble to break into an apartment just to feed? Nothing about this makes any sense."

"I'm assuming I can count on you to look into this. Consider yourself on retainer."

"Josef, when have I ever not been on retainer to you even when I didn't want to be?"

"What are you complaining about? It's a steady paycheck plus you get the added benefits of my sage advice and charming company."

"GOODBYE, Josef!" Shaking his head as he put the phone down, Mick's attention was drawn the uproarious laughter from the apartment. His grin returned full force when he realized it was coming from Beth.

"You're making that up!" Beth barely managed since she was laughing so hard.

"I swear it's true! You can ask Aunt Eleanor! The snake was only the size of a pencil, but there was Claude up on top of the kitchen table wailing like a banshee! I know it sounds ridiculous, but he's terrified of snakes!"

"He's a vampire!"

"Try telling him that! It was just a little ole garter snake. I had to sweep the poor thing outside with a broom. Honestly, Claude's fangs were bigger than the snake's!" The laughter continued for a while before dwindling down.

"Well, living with vampires is never dull. Lonely sometimes but never dull." Grace observed.

"I'll definitely agree with that."

"Of course, that's all changed now, honey. You realized you're doomed."

There was a long pregnant pause before Beth replied. "Excuse me?!"

"Oh, yeah. There's no escape for you, Beth. Ever since she met you, Aunt Eleanor has considered you practically family. I know you've said you were spending your vacations with friends or Josh's family in the past but she was never happy when you turned down her invitations. The only reason she let you slide this long was the whole not 'knowing about the tribe" issue. Once she finds out you're dating a vampire, she'll expect you at Summer Oak on a regular basis. And don't even think of refusing. Knowing her, she'll send Claude to come get you. You might as well warn Mick in advance."

Deciding he'd eavesdropped enough for one night, he re-entered the apartment. "Warn Mick about what?"

"The holidays. You and Beth can consider yourselves booked." Grace beamed.

"Which holidays?" He countered.

"All of them. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Arbor Day, her Birthday. Pick one, you'll be expected to be there. Oh, and fair warning: she does not take 'No' for an answer."

Mick was all prepared to try and wriggle out of the obligation but his words died away the second he looked at Beth. She was virtually beaming, her face alight with a jubilant expectation he'd rarely seen. She was very obviously pleased by the notion. How could he refuse?

* * *

Josef's phone rang and he frowned at the unfamiliar number. "Who is this?" He barked without any pleasantries.

"Now, now Josef. Is that any way to speak to an old friend, especially one that's trying to do you a favor?"

His face twisted in disgust as he recognized the falsely sweet tone of Coraline Duvall's faithful crony Cynthia Davis. "We have never been friends and I certainly don't need favors from a self-serving backstabber like you, Cynthia. I'm surprised Coraline let you off your leash. What do you want?"

"Did you really think you could keep your little scheme a secret? All that backdoor wheeling and dealing? Really, Josef your ambition is showing."

Her condescending manner grated on his nerves, especially considering he was twice her age. "I repeat what do you want, Cynthia?" It was tempting to cut her off, but he had a feeling he'd just found the source of his current troubles and he needed to know what she was planning.

"What if I said I could guarantee the success in your current little venture? Think of it; no more scrounging and watching your back. Only you completely in charge, Master of all you survey unchallenged. Free to sit back and settle down into a nice secure existence with your beloved Sarah."

"I don't need help, especially from the likes of you."

"Are you so sure? Tell me, Josef, I assume you've told the delegates you've invited about that nasty business with your ex, Delores."

"The delegates are all well aware of the reasons why I've asked them to come."

"Really? Then did you happen to mention that you were the one who gave her the money to set up her little drug operation that led to the deaths of all those other vampires?" Pointed silence met her comment so she tried another method.

"Josef, there's no reason for us to be at odds. You misunderstand my intentions. I'm not here to cause you trouble. I want to help you and you don't even have to do anything except stand aside."

"Don't tell me, let me guess. I sit back and do nothing while Coraline gets her hooks into Mick again, right? No deal, Cynthia! Mick is my friend and I'm not about to abandon him to the tender mercies of that manipulative conniving she-wolf again."

"Don't be so foolish, Josef. Coraline would never hurt Mick and that's not why I'm here!" That's when it hit him. It wasn't Mick Cynthia was after.

"Forget it, Cynthia! Mick is under my protection and so is Beth Turner. Anyone tries to harm either of them, they'll answer to me!"

His comment was met with a loud snarl of anger.

"You're making a grave mistake, Kostan! I think you're going to find your precious delegates suddenly aren't so open to the notion of forming an alliance as they once were and we'll see how long you last once you have a real enemy on your hands. Mark my words, you'll come crawling back begging for my help then!" He hung up then, effectively cutting off her venomous rant.

Staring at the phone, he let out a long weary huff. Things were now officially headed to hell in a hand basket and it looked like it might take him and all of Los Angeles down with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Josef stared at the phone tension gnawing away at his gut as he faced for the second time making a decision concerning a woman that could cost him one of his best friends. Common sense and friendship dictated he call and warn Mick about the danger to Beth. But that choice would tip off whoever Cynthia was working with and as well as costing him any chance to put an end to her permanently before she crawled back into whatever rat hole she'd sulked out of. The instant Mick heard Beth was in danger he'd go after Cynthia and that was the problem.

Cynthia was very cunning and manipulative but she would never risk her own safety even if she was doing Coraline's dirty work. It simply wasn't her style. He also knew that whoever she was working with was far more than a simple hired thug. For her, this was personal so she would likely have found someone who wanted him dead as much as she did in spite of her offer. If Cynthia slipped away now, she'd only return and try again later.

She was as treacherous as Lola and no doubt wanted him out of the way whatever the cost. With Josef dead, Mick and the Los Angeles territory itself would be hers for the taking with countless vampires dying in process. If her co-conspirator thought she was going to share, they were fooling themselves. She was too ambitious for that. Most likely, Cynthia planned to sacrifice her ally in battle. There would definitely be a battle, of that he was certain. Mick would never go down without a fight, one that could unfortunately easily escalate into a full scale vampire war.

That was what made it so important that he plan his next moves very carefully. For all her bravado, Cynthia didn't have enough influence to sabotage the delicate negotiations he'd spent the last six months putting together. However, the threat of an impending vampire war just might.

All the reasons in the world, though didn't make the decision any easier to stomach. Deep down, he knew keeping Mick in the dark was his only choice but that didn't mean he had to like it or that he wouldn't do everything he could to protect Beth. Picking up his phone, he dialed his assistant.

"Ryder, get me Mike Dawson, the head of security."

" Dawson? This is Josef Kostan. I have an assignment for you, top priority. I want a security team on Beth Turner and Mick St. John round the clock, no exceptions. Yes, I have reason to believe they're in danger. Put your best people on it. Pull out all the stops. I don't care what it takes to keep them safe. No, you won't be coordinating with Mr. St. John. He's not to know about this, is that clear? Yes, I know that may be difficult but that's what I'm paying you for! Yes and have someone assigned to Beth Turner's friend, Grace Hamilton just to be thorough. Yes, I want daily updates. Good."

He ended the call and hesitated before punching in another number. "Sebastian? Things have changed. I need to speak to you tonight. No, it can't wait. Good. I'll be expecting you."

As he finally put down the phone, a soft voice calling from the door that led to his private suite distracted him. It was Sarah. "Josef, is everything all right?" Dressed in curve hugging designer jeans and a silk blouse that matched her eyes, she glided over to him. Whatever else might be going on around him, Sarah had always been his calm center at the eye of the storm. Taking her hand in his, he abandoned any pretext of decorum and pulled her into his lap before burying his face in her scarlet tresses. "It is now, sweetheart. It is now." He murmured softly, allowing his burdens to drift away, if only for the moment. Her contented sigh against his chest was all the answer he needed for now.

Sebastian arrived a short time later. While not exactly thrilled at being dragged away from his freezer in the wee hours, he'd come anyway as Josef knew he would. There'd never been any doubt. Sebastian promptly made himself comfortable, discarding his jacket and propping his booted feet on Josef's expensive leather sofa as he sipped the vintage brandy he'd been offered.

"Now let me see if I've got this straight. After you and this Mick guy got rid of Lola, this other woman comes along...Emma Monahan wasn't it? She threatens to out the whole LA tribe. So after you took care of her, you decided to put together this summit of yours in hopes of forging an alliance with one of the other vampire factions. Have I got it right so far?"

"Yes. I decided we were too vulnerable alone. An alliance would make anyone think twice before causing trouble and might help prevent these sorts of things from happening in the future."

"But now just as you're about to have your big conference yet another woman shows up and is putting everything you worked for in danger... _again_. Josef, no offense, but are you beginning to see the pattern here that I am?"

"I'm glad my current predicament could provide you with some entertainment!" His former fledgling growled.

"Hey, it's not my fault you have a habit of pissing women off so badly that they end up wanting to kill you! You always did have that effect on some of them." He knew he was pushing Josef's buttons, but he just couldn't resist.

"Unlike someone else who was never serious about a woman in his life, even when he was human!"

"I have discriminating tastes. So sue me!"

"Sebastian, your tastes were so 'discriminating' that some people actually thought you were gay!" Unfortunately, Josef knew how to push a few buttons too. While Sebastian had no prejudices of any kind like most vampires, it irked him that he'd been so misjudged and misunderstood as a human.

"Look, are we going to sit here rehashing ancient history all night or are you going to tell me why exactly you called me?" Josef secretly smiled, knowing he'd won their little verbal engagement.

"My problem's name is Cynthia Davis and right now she has more than me in her sights. I think she wants it all." Josef paced the length of his desk before sitting down in the throne like chair behind it.

"Los Angeles?"

"Looks that way. In the past two weeks there have been no less than six unexplained vampire attacks in buildings owned by Kostan Industries or one of its subsidiaries. Each attack was more invasive and more violent than the last. The first was a vamp security guard that was assaulted outside a warehouse owned by one of my chemical companies. Nothing was stolen, the guard wasn't seriously hurt and his attacker looked homeless so no one thought much about it. Since then they've gotten worse and more frequent. Tonight from the information I received that same vamp got into an apartment building owned by my realty agency and tried to kill one of the residents. She was human."

"She ok?"

"Yes, she got lucky." He added, deliberately omitting her identity.

"Damn, sounds like they've been making a run at you; testing your defenses and probably looking for weaknesses."

"That was my thinking. I've been expecting some sort of trouble with the upcoming conference but until Cynthia called with her offer tonight I wasn't sure who was behind it."

"What offer?"

"It's not important. It's who she wanted in return that concerns me."

His sire stopped in the act of taking another sip. "Did you say 'who'?"

"Yes, she wants Beth Turner."

"WHY?"

"Because she thinks with Beth out of the way, Mick will go back to his ex and sire Coraline Duvall. Ever met her?"

"No and I'm not sure I want to."

"Coraline was a traitorous harpy even before she met Mick. She gave one of her own brothers up to Robespierre and the guillotine during the Reign of Terror to save her own skin. She didn't improve over the years either. She turned Mick against his will on their wedding night and that was just the beginning."

"Ouch! No wonder he got rid of her! So you think she sent this Cynthia to get rid of Beth Turner?"

"Yes, but Cynthia know she'll have to go through me to do it. Claiming Los Angeles for herself is just a bonus." Josef picked up his own glass and swirled the amber liquid thoughtfully.

"Remind me why you're discussing this with me and not Mick?"

"This isn't the first time Coraline has tried to get Mick back or put Beth in danger. If he thinks there's a threat to Beth, he'll remove it."

"And sabotage your conference in the process." The older leather clad vampire surmised.

Sebastian sat back, digesting all the information given him tonight. Staring at his former fledgling, he couldn't help thinking about their long history and the irony of it all. He'd been raised from birth to be a monarch, yet for all his talent and education he hadn't possessed one quarter of Josef's natural mastery of political maneuvering and strategy. He may have been born a ruler but Josef made himself _into_ one in all but title. It was part of why he'd always respected and admired his former protégé. The student had truly surpassed the teacher.

"So what do you need from me?"

"I've got a security team watching Beth and Mick. He can take care of himself but I need to make sure she stays safe. Blondie has a habit of getting herself into trouble. Tonight is a perfect example. Are you sure what happened with that truck was an accident?"

"Yeah, I could hear the brakes giving way. The only thing that guy is guilty of is bad driving and lousy maintenance."

"Good. Of course I guess I don't need to tell you that romancing her friend is an excellent way of keeping an eye on Blondie."

Sebastian smirked. "I'll admit the thought had occurred to me."

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you." Sebastian raised his glass in salute and Josef returned the gesture. His sire might not have been so amenable to the plan if he'd known exactly how much Josef _wasn't_ telling him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Upstairs in his loft, Mick put on his robe for a second time that night. After informing the ladies of what he'd discovered and returning Grace's knitting needle, he'd joined them briefly before they'd all called it an evening. To his surprise, he discovered the easygoing friendly mood of their first meeting pervaded now that they'd cleared the "vampire quagmire" as Grace jokingly termed it. The curvy brunette was far more forthcoming, supplying details of her childhood and even sharing a few amusing anecdotes, mostly concerning the family butler Claude. Beth responded in kind with a few mundane incidents of her own including the tale of the laundry debacle. Though he hadn't commented much, Mick found himself enjoying Grace's company. It certainly didn't hurt that Beth was more open, relaxed and animated with her friend than she'd been with anyone but him for a long time. Excusing himself, he'd headed upstairs while Beth took care of their guest. Before long, she joined him.

"Is Grace settled in for the night?" He asked as she crawled into bed next to him to cuddle.

"Yes. Thanks for letting her use the couch in your office tonight. I agree it probably wasn't safe for her to go back to her apartment. Carl left me a voicemail. Tomorrow we're going down to the police station to pick up our things from the accident and check on what's left of my car and her motorcycle."

His worried frown gave her a preview of what he was about to say. "Beth, maybe…"

"Mick, we've been through this before. If I run for cover at every threat that comes along I'd never leave the loft. I think we can handle going alone to the police station and a car garage or two." She grinned impishly up at him. "Besides, I've got my mace and Grace has her knitting needles. I think we're covered." Mick could only sigh, knowing this was no way he was going to win this discussion.

The next day the girls slept late and finally got moving around lunchtime. Grace's clothes were torn but she managed by borrowing a few things from Beth. Hailing a taxi, they set off. Their first stop was the garage where Beth's car was taken, a dirty, run down disreputable place called "Slick Larry's". Unfortunately, Slick Larry proved as distasteful as he sounded. Boorish and crude, he'd been dismissive of Beth but that didn't stop him from leering at the two women openly. The last straw came when he demanded an exorbitant fee for towing and storing her wrecked Prius. Any other time, Beth would have given him hades but they still had to see about Grace's motorcycle and go to the police station so she postponed that battle for another time.

When Beth announced their second destination, Grace's eyes widened but she made no comment. Regal Customs was a sharp contrast to the previous business. Though obviously geared toward men, there were no offensive pin ups of naked women, just advertisements for various car brands and multiple racks of high end accessories. The lobby was spotlessly clean with comfortable chairs, a coffee bar and even a children's play corner. The huge, tattooed guy behind the counter was intimidating but one look at his name tag had Grace smiling in a way that confused Beth. She'd been preparing for another bad experience but Grace sashayed right up to him and turned on the charm.

"Can I help you?" Though gruff, he wasn't immediately rude.

" Hi, I'm Grace Hamilton. And you must be Theodore. I had the pleasure of meeting your momma Ms. Betty Ann last night and she just couldn't stop bragging on you."

The brusque exterior melted away and the burly man smiled widely. "What can I do for you two ladies?"

"I believe they brought my motorcycle here last night."

Sebastian hadn't needed to hear her voice to know Grace had arrived. Though he couldn't explain how, he'd felt her presence as soon as she stepped out of the taxi. For the past hour he'd been shut up in the office pretending to do paperwork while he waited for her to appear. The nervous anticipation he'd been experiencing quickly turned to exhilaration at the thought of seeing her again.

As Tank brought her through the door into the shop, Sebastian came out of the office to meet them. Her back was to but he saw her straighten as if she sensed him behind her. "Hello, Grace." His warm smile of greeting dissolved into a worried frown as she turned to face him and he saw the large cut on her cheek. The sight hit him like a gut punch. He stepped closer and gently took her chin in his hand. "Querida, what happened?"

"It's nothing." She hedged as she lifted her hand to remove his but ended up resting it on his wrist instead as she looked into his eyes and was surprised at the depth of concern there.

"This isn't nothing. You didn't have that scratch yesterday."

"I surprised a burglar when I got home last night. He pushed me down while he was getting away. I'm fine, really."

"What did the police say?"

She hesitated before speaking. "He was probably some homeless person and he ran off. That's all."

Her face was sincere but her heart rate told another story. But he let it go temporarily as he fought to keep himself under control. Backing up abruptly, he dropped his hand and hers fell to her side. "I'm sorry, Grace. I need to make a call. Tank will take care of you. Excuse me." He didn't see her bewildered and hurt expression as he quickly turned and went back into the office.

Sebastian barely got the door closed before the white hot anger welling up inside him had his eyes silvering over and his fangs erupting. It wasn't just the injuries to Grace like the bruises on her neck she'd tried to hide that sent him into a rage. Every instinct Sebastian had screamed that Josef knew she'd been the person attacked last night and kept it from him.

Striding across the room, he put his fist through the side of one of the steel filing cabinets. It didn't make him feel any better but it left him with enough control to pick up the phone without crushing it.

The instant the call connected he spoke. "You knew Grace Hamilton was attacked last night and you didn't tell me!" He accused.

"Sebastian, I thought…"

"I don't want to hear any of your fucking excuses, Josef! You knew I cared about her but you didn't tell me because you needed me to promise I'd protect Beth Turner so you could preserve your precious conference. You knew I'd honor my promise. In fact, you counted on that, didn't you?! You USED me, Josef!" There was a pause on the other end.

"I never meant it that way. I…"

"Save it! But if anything happens to Grace, Cynthia Davis isn't the only one I'm going to hold responsible. Anything else you neglected to mention? You'd better not be holding out on me!"

"There is something. Last night Mick told me Grace knows about us… the tribe."

"How?"

"She has relatives that are…members."

"Does she know about me?"

"I don't think so but I can't honestly say. That's the truth, Sebastian."

"It better be! One last thing. Listen to me carefully, _Kostya_. If you EVER hold out on me or try to use me again, it will be the LAST time. Do we understand each other?" The second pause was even longer.

"Yes." He didn't bother replying merely hung up the phone.

Sebastian knew it was cruel to use the nickname Josef was forced to abandon the fateful night he'd been turned, but his sire wanted to make it clear exactly how angry he was. Had his former fledgling told him the truth, he still would have agreed. But by his deception, Josef had chosen to put Beth Turner's life over Grace's and that was unacceptable. The monarch turned mechanic would simply have to make sure nothing happened to either one of them.

Josef tread back and forth across his office, analyzing his tactical error. He'd severely underestimated the depth of his sire's feelings for Grace Hamilton. Though it didn't impact his plan overall, his own personal sense of equity demanded he make amends. Going to his desk, he picked up the comprehensive list of Kostan properties he'd ordered that morning. As he flipped through the pages, he sat up all at once as a smug grin passed across his features. Chuckling to himself, he reached for his phone.

Grace was unusually subdued and distracted as emerged from the back of the garage. "Is it as bad as my car?" Beth asked.

"What? Oh, yes, they pretty much needed a broom and dust pan." Beth raised an eyebrow at the preoccupied tone. "Grace?"

Before her friend could answer, her phone rang. Still distracted, the brunette answered. "Hello? " Beth thought it odd that she looked more and more perplexed the longer she talked. By the time she hung up, her expression was almost unreadable.

"That was weird."

"What?"

"That was the real estate agency I rented my apartment from. Somebody reported seeing a suspicious person in the complex last night so they were doing a security check around the building and found a gas leak in one of the walls. It turns out they are going to have to relocate some of the residents while they do the repairs but they are offering us all apartments rent free in their other properties. They've got one all picked out. All I have to do is accept and they'll move me in today."

"What's so weird about that?"

"Beth, the apartment is in your building on the floor below yours."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Grace sat down to fill out the insurance paperwork Tank gave her but her mind was definitely elsewhere. For the past 24 hours she felt like she was on some demented carnival ride. Between the twists and turns of surviving the accident, being attacked by a vampire, and meeting the first man to make her reconsider being turned, she was ready to get off this stomach churning roller coaster.

At least one good thing had come out of all the chaos. She'd been able to open up to Beth about the secret they shared and their friendship was stronger for it. Across the room, her friend was talking furtively into the phone and gesturing animatedly. She only wished she could feel as positively about her encounter that morning with Sebastian. One instant he'd been gazing lovingly into her eyes and the next he'd been fleeing as if he couldn't get away from her fast enough. The man was utterly confounding.

Beth came back and sat close, keeping her voice low so as not to be overheard. "I think the apartment mystery may be solved. Mick spoke to Josef about your attack last night and so it's a safe bet he arranged the move. Mick says Kostan Industries owns the floor below us and is an investor in the realty company you were renting from. Did you know the agency was run by a vampire?" She spoke the last word soundlessly, mouthing the term instead of whispering.

"No, but it makes sense considering the friend who recommended it is a member of the tribe. So Mr. Kostan fixed it so I could move into your building? That's very generous. I might just have to change my bad opinion of him."

"You might want to hold off on that. You haven't met him yet. Josef can be a real pain in the butt sometimes." Their shared giggles brought another rare smile to Tank's face. He could easily get used to having a pair of happy ladies around their shop.

* * *

Sebastian spent some time in the office reestablishing his control and imbibing a much-needed meal from his hidden stash. His intense reaction to Grace caught him off guard and he needed time to think. Over the centuries, he'd had countless partners, numerous liaisons and even a few relationships but none of the others had ever slipped past his defenses as quickly as she had. Before, he'd always maintained an emotional distance, preferring not to let any woman get too close. That had definitely changed. They'd known each other less than a day yet he wanted to be with her more than anyone else he'd ever met. He'd been all set to enjoy her company but the sight of the scratch on her face instantly enraged him. However, it was the notion of Josef deliberately placing her life in danger that sent him over the edge. All of these sensations and emotions were new and tumultuous, but he liked them. He'd be a fool to let them and her slip away especially since she already knew about vampires. His decision made, he went in search of Grace.

She was handing some papers back to Tank when he found her in the lobby. "There you are. I was afraid you already left. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I had some business to take care of." His hope that a smile and apology would make up for his abrupt retreat were quickly dashed.

To his dismay, Grace eyed him warily as she kept her distance. When she finally met his gaze, the soft warmth he'd seen in her eyes earlier was missing. "You don't have to explain anything. You have a business to run. I'm sorry I took up so much of your time." She stepped back but he caught her wrist gently to detain her as he closed the distance between them.

"I meant what I said, Grace." He murmured quietly. "I am sorry, _querida*_. I promise that will be the last time. No matter how busy I am, I will always have time for you."

Beth took notice as soon as the t shirt clad man entered the lobby. But it wasn't the bad boy good looks of his long sandy brown hair and well-groomed full beard that had her peering intently in his direction. It was the way he immediately ogled her friend like a rich dessert he couldn't wait to devour. She scrutinized him closely and her concern turned to open curiosity as she overheard their conversation. Beth sat forward a little, deliberately drawing attention to herself as Grace blushed at the man's words. It would have been rude not to introduce them and she was counting on her friend's good manners. With a sigh of resignation, the brunette did as expected.

"Sebastian, you probably remember my friend, Beth Turner. Beth, this is Sebastian Aziz, the co-owner of this repair shop. "

The pretty blonde's blue eyes grew wide. "Sebastian Aziz? Wasn't that the name of the man who saved us?

"Yes." came the resigned sigh from her friend.

"Really? Wow, it**'s** a pleasure Mr. Aziz!" She put out her hand in greeting.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Turner. Call me Sebastian. I insist." He shook it firmly as he continued to smile.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you and it's Beth. What a coincidence that Grace's motorcycle ended up here."

"Yes, it is. There seems to be a lot of those happening today." The brunette's baleful glower told him in no uncertain terms that he hadn't fooled her. It only made him grin all the more.

Three hours later he was still grinning as he dutifully carried another load of boxes to the little convertible. He knew he probably resembled the village idiot by grinning so much but he didn't care. Spending the time with Grace had been as enjoyable as he anticipated. Discovering he could learn to like Beth Turner was merely an added bonus. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that neither woman knew he was a vampire. Their frequent shared whispers about him left no doubt in his mind that they didn't know he could hear them. He'd been fascinated to overhear Grace concede to her friend that she considered him attractive. But overhearing Beth Turner's not so subtle attempts at matchmaking as she encouraged Grace's interest had been a real eye opener. He'd gotten the distinct impression that it was a first.

Sebastian hadn't been happy to learn that the wrecked Prius had been diverted to another garage. It was standard practice for both vehicles to be delivered to the same repair shop unless the owner instructed otherwise. Slick Larry made his money by bribing tow truck drivers to bring him wrecked vehicles and thus steal business from legitimate garages. He then proceeded to delay the claims and gouge the insurance company and the owners for as much as he could. The vampire knew Larry was crooked but this was the first time he'd ever stolen business from Regal Customs. Sebastian planned to make sure it would be the last. Within the hour, the remains of Beth's car were safely delivered to Regal and he assured them the garage would handle all the insurance paperwork and make things as easy as possible. He even offered the pair the use of a loaner car for as long as they needed it.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered the way Beth's eyes lit up with excitement as they fell on the tiny 1960 Austin Healey Sprite half hidden by the muscle cars that were the staple of Regal's business. A left over from the former owner, the car was a weird shade of pink that resembled cotton candy but otherwise, had been fully restored. That didn't keep it from being an eyesore though. He'd been only too happy to let her drive it and offered to make her a very good deal if she decided she liked it. Grace only rolled her eyes, shook her head and commented dryly that she'd stick to motorcycles.

After that, it had been easy to convince the two women to let him tag along on the rest of their errands. He'd followed behind on his motorcycle to Grace's old apartment and happily stood by as they laughed and joked while packing the items she didn't want the movers to take. When the friends emerged, he put the boxes down, stepped back and waited for them to discover what he already had.

"You can relax now, Sebastian. That's the last of it. Thanks for coming along to help us." Grace smiled at him frequently in the past few hours and he'd found himself wanting her more with each passing moment. The welcoming warmth in her eyes was back and that was worth any inconvenience. While they loaded the last of her belongings, he went back to his motorcycle and they finally noticed the issue. The little convertible was completely filled up. There wasn't enough space for even a passenger.

"Well, this is a problem." Beth stated the obvious with a wry look.

"I could always just hang on the back." Grace wisecracked, drawing a smile from her companion.

"Why don't you ride with Sebastian?" I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He's really nice and he's definitely interested in you. He called you _querida*_. Isn't that darling in Spanish?"

"Portuguese. Sebastian is Portuguese but it means the same I think." She cast a longing look at the subject of their conversation.

"Come on, Grace. Give him a chance! What have you got to lose?"

Grace appeared torn so he decided to give her a nudge in the right direction.

"The car is pretty full. Why don't you ride with me?" He offered, noting the way Beth beamed in approval.

"Are you sure? We still have to go to the police station. I hate to put you out. Don't you have to get back to the garage?" He could tell she desperately wanted to accept in the adorable way she bit her lip but innate caution made her hesitate.

"That's one of the benefits of being the boss and it's no trouble." His reassurance tipped the scales and her face cleared. In no time, she'd retrieved her spare riding gear and seated herself behind him. Today she wore her gloves but he still retained her hand and tucked it into his pocket just as he had the night before. This time, she didn't resist as he tucked the other in as well and soon they were roaring off, her ample curves pressed tightly against him.

*Querida- an endearment in Spanish and Portuguese meaning darling or sweetheart.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sebastian stayed behind on the motorcycle to take a call from Josef while Beth and Grace went inside the police station. He'd been all ready to tear into him all over again until his former fledgling apologized profusely, vowing to make amends and promising to see Grace was fully protected as well. Begrudgingly, Sebastian agreed to put their differences aside, deciding to put that little bit of retribution on the back burner.

Predictably, the news about Beth's car choice drew loud guffaws from the man on the other end. "A pink convertible?! There can't be many of those around, even in Los Angeles. At least the security team won't have any trouble keeping track of her. Maybe I should start calling her Barbie instead of Blondie. By the way, how did you manage to convince them to let you hang around all day?"

"Simple, I offered to help Grace move."

That only made the other man guffaw even louder. "The great Sebastian spent all day fetching and carrying? You may have been born royal my good friend, but you're a peasant at heart."

"Hey, I enjoy working with my hands." The biker protested mildly.

"And I bet you are just itching to get those hands on a certain little brunette." He jeered gleefully.

"Are you trying to get me to come over there and stuff one of those silk ties you wear down your throat?"

"Calm down! I'm on your side! In fact, that's the reason I'm calling. I just thought you might like to know that there are two apartments on the floor where Grace will be staying. The one she's in is perfectly normal but the one across the hall is equipped with a freezer. It suddenly occurred to me that it might be easier to keep an eye on her and Beth if you were closer. "

"Now that's the best idea you've had in the last century! Sometimes, you surprise even me, Josef!"

Grace came out of Carl Davis' office and turned to head toward the parking lot while Beth stayed behind to speak with her friend. Spending the day with Sebastian had been nice even with Beth around, but she was beginning to look forward to a little time alone with him. Suddenly though, she saw something that had her frantically searching for a place to hide. She'd just managed to duck behind the open door of an empty office when Ben Talbot appeared deep in conversation with what looked to be another attorney. Any hope she had of avoiding them vanished when they stopped to talk right outside where she was hiding. But as she listened, what she heard changed her plans.

"I can't believe you got the city to approve a personal secretary and an assistant for you, Ben. With all the budget shortfalls and cuts, I'd have bet that was impossible." The other man was commenting.

"It's not as hard as it sounds. I just eliminated a position we didn't need and that freed up the funds."

"What position was that? I'd have thought you needed everyone you have."

"The civilian investigator job. Originally, I thought it was a good idea but it hasn't worked out."

" Say, isn't that the job you hired that former Buzzwire reporter for? The one who used to date Josh Lindsey?"

"Yes."

"I thought you had a thing for her."

"I did, but nothing came of it. I thought dating her might help my career but she's shacking up with a two-bit sleazy divorce P.I. named Mick St. John."

"How did she take the news when you fired her?"

"I haven't gotten around to telling her yet. I'm hoping I can put it off long enough to get a date with a friend of hers. Once I get rid of Beth, I doubt her friend would even consider it."

The man was so full of himself that he never saw it coming when Grace exploded out of her hiding place like she'd been shot out of a cannon. All thoughts of escape had been erased by the red hot haze that came over her as she'd listened to the callous conversation.

"Ben Talbot, you are a slimy egotistical underhanded jackass! How dare you not have the decency to tell Beth her job is ending! And you have got some nerve calling Mick names! For your information, Mick St. John is one of the finest gentleman I 've ever met. If there is anybody around here that's sleazy, it's you and as for dating, I'd sooner go out with a warthog than a scum bag like you!" Her tirade stopped abruptly as she noticed Beth and her friend standing nearby listening.

"Oh, Beth, I'm sorry! " She cried, fearing she'd publically embarrassed her friend.

"Don't be, Grace." The seething blonde pinned her former boss with a withering look of utter disgust. "You don't have to worry about firing me, Ben. I'll save you the trouble. I QUIT and Grace is right. You ARE a scumbag!" Turning on her heel, she stomped back out to the waiting convertible with her grinning friend close on her heels.

Beth stopped outside before she got to the car, sitting down on a bench and taking a few deep breaths to calm down. Grace followed, her face showing her concern. "Are you going to be all right?"

The former reporter blew out a long breath. "Yes, the truth is I'm madder about being so wrong about Ben than I am the job. Mick tried to warn me he wasn't on the level but I thought it was nothing. Boy, was I way off!"

"Are you going to tell Mick what happened?"

"Yes, but not right away. He never liked Ben and he can be very protective!"

"That's because he loves you. Anybody can see that. I'm a little jealous." That comment got her friend thinking and she asked what she'd been wondering for some time.

"Why haven't you dated anyone since Tad? Is it because of your family?"

"Of course! After what one of them did to him, how could I even consider it?"

"What do you mean? Tad went to jail. Wasn't that the end of it?"

Shaking her head, Grace's expression grew grim. "I only wish it was."

Beth's mouth dropped open as she listened as the brunette revealed the fate of her former boyfriend. "Are you sure it was a vampire that attacked him?"

"Yes. I saw the police report. They thought it was an injury from a broken bottle. Tad suffered severe blood loss but there was no blood at the scene. What else could it be? I told you my family was protective." Beth couldn't stop herself from looking over at the leather clad man atop the motorcycle waiting for them.

"What about Sebastian? He really seems to like you."

"And I like him." Grace replied wistfully. "I'm just not sure what to do about it. Goodness, we better get going. The movers will be at the new apartment shortly." In a more subdued move, the two friends headed back to the parking lot.

Sebastian watched as his two lovely companions returned. They'd stopped just outside the building to talk but he'd been too far away to hear the conversation. He'd rushed back outside when he saw them returning moments earlier. He'd nearly choked on his laughter as he'd watched his little raven haired firebrand verbally tear a strip off the man who'd insulted her and her friend. He'd drawn close enough to hear the conversation but kept out of sight, protecting his charges from a distance. He'd been prepared to step in but Grace had more than held her own. His lady had quite the temper. It was something he'd do well to remember.

He was just bringing up the last load of boxes to her new apartment when he noticed they were alone for the first time that day. "Where's Beth?" He asked, wanting to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Oh, she went back to her place one floor up. The movers are running late so I thought I'd unpack a few things while I was waiting." She was doing just that but he detected a hint of nervous tension the way she moved. Grace had been looking forward to them being alone but now that they finally were, she found she was jittery at the prospect.

He closed the door behind him and went to stand next to her. "I'm glad we finally have a chance to talk alone, querida."

"You keep calling me that." She responded softly as he took her hand in his own again.

"Do you know what it means?" He inquired gently. Her shy nod set his senses on fire and he had to tamp down the urge to kiss her. "Then I guess I don't have to tell you that I like you, Grace and I really want to get to know you better. I have something I can't get out of tonight, but maybe we could do something tomorrow."

Once again, the conflicted expression he'd observed earlier in the day returned. He could sense she wanted to say yes but something held her back.

"Sebastian, I really appreciate all you've done for me but I'm not sure that's such a good idea." It tore Grace up inside to reject him but talking about Tad had reminded her why she'd given up any hope of dating. She felt awful about what she was planning but knew it was better to stop anything between them before it started. "I know how bad this sounds but I come from a very traditional family and I don't think my aunt would approve of me seeing you."

His instincts told him there was more to her refusal and he was tempted to force the issue. But Grace looked worn out and he still had to meet with Josef. Their discussion on vampires could wait. Deciding he'd pushed enough for one day, he backed off.

"Querida, you've been through a lot in the past 24 hours and I can see how tired you are. But you should know that I'm very serious when I say that no one has ever made me feel the way you do. I've been searching for someone special for a very long time and now that I've found you, I'm not willing to just walk away that easily. Will you at least think about it?" He responded, gently kissing her hand.

She visibly relaxed. "Yes, I will. Thank you for understanding."

"Until tomorrow, Querida." It would have been the perfect ending to a perfect day but unbeknownst to them, their evening was just getting started.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mick pulled into the private garage and frowned at the unfamiliar garish convertible in Beth's spot. But the huge motorcycle next to it had him rushing to reach the elevator the second the Benz came to a stop. Somehow, he didn't thing Grace would be riding a machine bigger than she was. He'd just reached it when the doors opened and a leather clad figure stood inside. Instantly, the scent he'd smelled last night at the accident scene hit him. He'd found Josef's mysterious friend.

Sebastian knew at once the man in front of him was Mick St. John. From his fierce expression, he wasn't too happy right now. The two eyed each other warily, each sizing up the other. Realizing they would get nowhere if one of them didn't make the first move, the older vampire spoke up.

"You must be Mick St. John. It's nice to put a face to the name. Sebastian Aziz." He put out his hand in greeting. The younger vampire's frown deepened.

"So you're Josef's old friend. "

Sebastian's lips curved up into a wry grin. "Yeah, but try not to hold it against me. It's a dirty job but someone has to do it."

"At least you're not a booty call." Mick muttered as his frown eased a little.

The bearded man's expression turned cynical. "Normally, I'd ask what you mean by that comment but considering we're talking about Josef, I'm not sure I want to know." Hearing someone else wisecrack about his eccentric friend besides Beth had the detective's mouth turning into an involuntary smile.

Reluctantly, he shook the offered appendage. "You're right. If Josef's involved, there no telling what could happen but it's guaranteed to be trouble."

Elsewhere in the city, a sallow faced man of indeterminate origin was arguing hotly with Cynthia Davis. His sharp features and prominent teeth gave him a brutish appearance that was only exacerbated by his flat, clipped manner of speech. "Enough of these ridiculous games, Cynthia! It's time to deal with Kostan and finish him while we have the chance! I want my revenge for what he did to my Lola!"

Cynthia's eyes iced over as she spat angrily at him. "There is no WE you water logged buffoon! If it weren't for me, you'd still be scrounging on the docks of that decaying little backwater seaport feeding off drunken sailors and wharf rats! I'm in charge and you'd do well to remember that if you don't want to end up back there! Mick St. John is going to suffer for what happened to Coraline! He was a fool to reject her for that little human piece of trash and Kostan is an even bigger fool for protecting them! They are all going to get what they deserve!"

The wild maniac look in her eyes told her co-conspirator that there would be no reasoning with her. Her insane thirst for vengeance had unhinged her mind. He had a similar desire to exact his own retribution on Josef Kostan and his sire for his own reasons but he was cunning enough to bide his time. She had severely underestimated her partner. As long as his goals coincided with hers, he would go along but the moment she got in the way, he would end her.

Her eyes cleared and this time her voice was calm. "Is that lackey of yours still watching?"

"Yes, he followed the blonde, the brunette and _El Portugués_ back to St. John's building. He left, followed shortly after by St. John. She's still there."

"El Portugués. By that I assume you mean Sebastian Aziz, the Portuguese vampire you told me about." His curt nod confirmed her statement. "Excellent! I think I will pay Beth Turner and her friend a little visit. It's time we got acquainted."

* * *

After a quick trip to pick up what he'd need for a few days, Sebastian headed over to Josef's office. He'd agreed to give Grace some time, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy spending the next few days across the hall from her. He planned to use the time to convince her to give them a chance. It promised to be a difficult but enjoyable task. He was just entering the opulent office when a highball glass went flying against the wall next to him, shattering to pieces. Rage had twisted his younger friend's face into a harsh parody of its usual handsomeness.

"Uh oh. More trouble?" His leather clad sire questioned as he took in Josef's tight, tense posture.

"Yes, damn it! Cynthia has managed to convince one of the delegates not to attend!"

"So?" It wasn't like Josef to let his anger cloud his thinking. Sebastian knew he'd have to do something about that.

"It's how she got him not to come that's the problem. She's convinced him I was involved with Lola and her Black Crystal scheme. She doesn't have the influence to sabotage this meeting but he does! Some of the others are still attending but the chances of an alliance now are slim to none!"

"So, what? You're just giving up, is that it?"

"No, of course not! I just need time to plan but that's a little hard right now when all I can think about is putting a stake through that that meddlesome shrew's black heart!"

Sebastian's face broke into a grin. "Well, there's an easy way to remedy that." Walking over to a wall display, he pulled down the pair of antique steel sabers hanging there. "Let's blow off a little steam the way we used to."

His former fledgling lost some of his anger. "Surely you aren't suggesting what I think you are? This is Los Angeles in the twenty first century not some tavern in Barcelona in the 1700's."

"Oh, I see. You're out of practice. No problem. I understand if you don't want to embarrass yourself."

"Embarrass?! We'll see about that! Give me one of those things!"

"Engarde!" Sebastian challenged but Josef held up his hand.

"Wait! Not here. Sarah decorated this room for me. There's a conference room next door."

"Fine! Let's do it."

* * *

Grace finally got to keep her promise to pay for pizza later that evening when she rejoined Beth at the loft. "The pizza is on its way. The delivery guy's going to call from the lobby when he gets here. So how did Mick take the news about what happened with Ben Talbot?"

Beth sighed heavily as she poured them both a glass of wine. "We never got the chance to discuss it. Josef called to remind him about some meeting they had and Mick left before I could tell him." She plopped down unceremoniously on the couch and Grace sat too.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do now?"

"No and I don't relish the prospects. There aren't that many job opportunities for ex- investigative reporters."

Grace took on a thoughtful expression. "Have you ever considered going tribal?"

"I suppose Josef would probably give me a job if I asked."

Her friend wrinkled her brow. "Who said anything about Josef Kostan? I'm talking about working for other vampires."

"Doing what? What could a vampire need a human for except dinner maybe?"

That made her companion laugh. "You might be surprised. Ever since we graduated, I've worked as a freelance editor and researcher and all of my clients have been vampires. I can set my own hours, pick the assignments I want and the pay is incredible."

"How incredible?"

"Last year I made six figures."

"Wow, that is really incredible!"

"Yes, in a way it was one of those projects that brought me here. I was doing some genealogy research for a client when I stumbled on some old family documents that led me to the secret I'm working on."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that."

Beth was about to say more but the phone rang, announcing the arrival of the pizza deliveryman. While her friend headed downstairs to get their food, she busied herself setting the table.

She'd just laid out the plates when a knock sent her to the door to open it.

"That was quick." But the woman on the other side wasn't her old college roommate.

This person was a willowy blonde with sneering expression and eyes colder than ice water. Beth disliked her instantly. "Can I help you?"

"You must be Beth Turner." The words were ordinary but coming from this woman, they sound like an insult as she boldly entered without being invited. Alarm bells went off in Beth's head and suddenly, she felt nervous.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Cynthia Davis, a friend of Mick's wife Coraline."

Across town Mick arrived at Josef's office, only to be drawn to the nearby conference room by an odd metallic clanging. He reached the door and was immediately taken aback by the sight of Josef and Sebastian Aziz standing on top of the conference table engaged in a furious sword battle worthy of a Hollywood epic. He might have gone to his friend's aide if not for the expression of boyish glee on Josef's face and the fact that neither combatant had a mark on him despite the ferocity of their fight. He relaxed slightly, realizing this sparring was something they'd done before. When the combatants noticed their audience, they ended the melee with a mutual salute and came down to join Mick.

"That was interesting." Mick quipped. "Planning on trying out for the next big pirate epic?"

Josef sported a smile he rarely wore outside Sarah's presence. "No, just reminiscing but I'm glad you're finally here. Sebastian, I want you to meet one of the two best friends I've ever had: Mick St. John. Mick, meet the other: Sebastian Aziz." His eyes lit up in anticipation of what obviously should have been an awkward and uncomfortable first encounter.

"Hi, Mick. Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, likewise." Mick replied mildly.

Josef face fell as he stared at the other men. "You've met?!" He accused.

"Yeah, when I helped Grace move in." The eldest vampire replied, grinning devilishly at denying his friend and part time nemesis the big scene he'd contrived.

"Damn, I need a drink!" He huffed as he reached for his expensive Armani suitcoat. His companions followed, unable to hide their own enjoyment at disappointing Josef.

A round of drinks and a short explanation had Mick assessing things from his perspective. "You planned this conference so the L.A. tribe could form some sort of alliance to one of the more powerful vamp factions, huh? That's a good idea, by the way." Since any trouble concerning the tribe seem to always end up squarely on his doorstep, he'd support anything that eased that burden and gave him more time with Beth. "Now someone is trying to interfere. So why not just get rid of them? Why the hesitancy, Josef? It isn't like you to be so cautious."

"I have my reasons, Mick." The other man hedged, drawing a frown from their bearded companion who had yet to comment from his slouched position on the expensive couch.

Mick looked prepared to argue, but paused as his phone rang and he saw the identity of the caller.

"We're a little busy here. Can't Blondie call you back?"

"It isn't Beth. It's Grace." Sebastian sat up, instantly alert as Mick didn't have a chance to comment before she began talking urgently. "No, you were right to call me. I'll be there in a few minutes. I want you to go down to your apartment and lock yourself in. No, Grace WAIT! SHIT!" He cursed uncharacteristically and he jumped to his feet, bolting for the door.

"Cynthia Davis just walked into the loft." The detective snarled over his shoulder as he headed for the elevator. Automatically, the other two vampires went as well.

"She has your girlfriend, Beth." His leather clad companion observed as the trio headed down to the private parking garage.

"Grace too." Mick ground out. "She recognized Cynthia was trouble and refused to leave Beth alone with her!"

"SHIT!" Sebastian echoed, silently urging the elevator descend faster.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Grace knew something was very wrong the moment the elevator arrived and she heard an unfamiliar shrill voice proclaiming the speaker to be a "friend of Mick's wife". While she hadn't known Mick St. John long, he hardly struck her as the type to be carrying on a relationship with Beth if he were married. She slipped back into the elevator and placed a hurried call to the man in question where her worst fears were confirmed. Beth was in trouble. But his warning to lock herself in her apartment fell on deaf ears. Her best friend was in danger and she couldn't let her face it alone. After slipping out her silver knitting needles and hiding them under the food boxes, she resolutely headed to the loft.

Getting into the building had been child's play for Cynthia even with Kostan's extra security. Now face to face with the person she blamed most for Coraline fate, the last of her sanity rapidly drained away. "Coraline was Mick's wife and sire. You shouldn't have gotten involved!"

Beth's heart filled with dread at the sound of her nemesis' name. Just when things were finally going well for her and Mick, Coraline returned to cast her evil shadow over their relationship. Beth wasn't certain why she sent this woman instead of coming herself, but she obviously meant to do them harm. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach with the knowledge she was no match physically for a vampire. But a powerful surge of righteous anger quickly swept the dark feeling away as a vague plan began to form. The door to the apartment was still open and Grace would be back any second. If Beth could keep Cynthia distracted long enough, Grace might overhear what was going on and call Mick. It was a desperate move but right now her only hope.

"She's not his wife anymore!" Beth snapped back loudly. "And I didn't ask to be involved! Coraline made me involved when she kidnapped me all those years ago!" She could tell her words were enraging Cynthia Davis but she didn't care. Right now she had nothing to lose and she'd had enough of Mick's ex and her tricks! "I guess I should thank her for that, though. If she hadn't, I never would have met Mick."

Grace gulped in surprise at Beth's bold words and belligerent attitude. Knowing Mick was on his way, she'd hoped to stall for time but that might be impossible if her friend kept antagonizing this vampire.

Cynthia's eyes glazed over as her fangs dropped. "It doesn't matter! Coraline is dead and you're all to blame! She only took that witches brew and became human again to get Mick away from you!"

Coraline's death was shocking enough but Beth was more concerned with something else Cynthia said . "I thought she was using was the cure!"

" Cure?! HA! There is no cure! She only told Mick that to get him back! She knew how desperate he was to be human again! She thought she could lure him away from you with that compound her sire discovered. It only masks the symptoms of being a vampire and it never lasts long. Lance tried to warn her she was using it too much but she wouldn't listen! Now she's dead and you're going to be too!"

"I might have something to say about that!" Grace announced as she stepped into the open doorway. She'd discarded the food boxes outside and had the silver needles hidden behind her back. She'd hoped to catch the vampire off guard but she didn't seem surprised.

"I wondered when you were going to show up." Cynthia sneered. "When that homeless idiot Umberto turned mentioned a plump little brunette, I figured you might belong to _El Portuguese_. I always heard Aziz like his freshies on the fleshie side. I guess those rumors were right!"

"Sebastian? What's he got to do with this?" Grace shrieked, stunned and angered by the stranger's implications.

"Didn't he tell you?! He's Josef Kostan's sire!" Cynthia's expression was gleeful as she mistook the reason for their shock. "I'm guessing by your reactions that dear Josef forgot to mention that little gem. But then, we all know how skilled Mr. Kostan is at keeping secrets!" She started moving closer as if stalking the other two women when an odd rumbling from outside shook through the loft.

* * *

As the elevator descended, Mick turned to his companions. "We should take your bike. It can get us there faster. Josef, you can catch up." Sebastian nodded his assent but Josef interrupted.

"I have a better idea. I can get all three of us there in under 5 minutes. Follow me!" Mick frowned unhappily, but went along since he knew Josef never made a boast he couldn't back up. Right now, his top priority was getting to Beth.

Josef led the way to a door half hidden behind a construction sign. After punching in a security code, he continued up a short staircase to another door that led to the top of a parking deck. There, resting on a helipad was a sleek, compact helicopter that resembled a low slung European sports car.

"Where's the pilot?" Sebastian inquired as he started climbing in. Josef only smirked. "You're looking at him!"

Mick barely made it into the seat before the powerful machine took off. The scenery flew by in a hazy blur as Josef guided the chopper through the hazardous L.A. skyline, missing some structures by what seemed only inches. It was then Mick remembered something he deemed important. "Wait, my building doesn't have a helipad."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Josef called back as the rooftop terrace of the loft came into view. The struts had hardly touched the roof when Mick and Sebastian jumped out before dashing down the stairs and bursting noisily into the loft below.

Mick was silently grateful when the elder vampire automatically took up a protective position directly between their adversary and the two women. Mick knew he could easily deal with Cynthia, but trying to protect Beth and Grace while doing it could have been tricky not to mention dangerous to them.

Mick's eyes flashed silver as he hissed her named through bared fangs. "Cynthia!"

"Mick! I was wondering when you'd show up to protect your little pet! I must say, though that I'm surprised the noble _El Portuguese_ would condescend to become involved after the way Josef betrayed you!" Cynthia jeered. " And where is Mr. Kostan? Hiding out in his ivory tower with his precious Sarah while you do his dirty work. Some things never change, eh Mick?"

"I'm not hiding anywhere, you perfidious hag!" Josef barked as he joined them. "You're one to talk about doing someone's dirty work! Where's Coraline, Cynthia? It isn't like her to let you off your leash this long without her."

"Don't play your games with me! You know Coraline is dead! You killed her just like you killed Lola! You think you have everyone fooled with your fancy clothes and manners, but I know the truth. You're poison, Josef! You manipulate people, use them up and then betray them or worse. He'll betray you too, Mick. Just ask his sire!" She derided as she rambled on. "You aren't the only one who tried to kill their maker. Did you know that? I don't suppose he told you about our little chat and the offer I made either, did he?"

Mick scowled, distracted by her ravings. "What's she talking about?!" He looked at his longtime friend and mentor. "Josef?!"

"You don't think I just showed up here today, do you? He knew I was here and what I wanted! You should have just given her to me, Kostan." Her eyes locked on Beth with a malicious glare. "It would have been so much simpler."

"Enough!" Sebastian interrupted, trying to put an end to the standoff as he sensed the turning mood.

'I agree." Cynthia added as she took advantage of their distraction to make a powerful desperate lunge in Beth's direction in one last effort to get to her.

Events seem to blur together as three forms moved to intercept her. The leather clad one reached the female vampire first as Beth fell back with a sharp cry at the same moment Grace yelled a warning. "Sebastian, here!" In one swift, smooth motion, he caught the knitting needle she threw in his direction with a strong gloved hand and drove it deep into Cynthia Davis chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Grace huddled against the headboard of the bed in her borrowed apartment, emotionally and physically drained by the night's events. When Cynthia Davis' paralyzed body hit the floor, Grace breathed a sigh of relief. Mick crossed the room in one leap, yanking Beth hard against his body both to comfort her and reassure himself she was unharmed. Sebastian tried to approach Grace too but she was in no mood to talk at that point and turned away. In no time, the loft was swarming with Kostan security men who swiftly took charge of the lifeless Cynthia and hustled her away. But her removal brought no resolution as the room erupted in a tension filled firestorm of emotion in the wake of her deranged but accurate revelations. Mick instantly turned the full force of his considerable fury on Josef Kostan.

"YOU BASTARD!" He snarled as he grabbed him by his designer lapels. "You knew Beth was in danger and you didn't tell me! It was just another part of one of your schemes! Beth could have been killed!"

It was a testament to their friendship that Josef didn't retaliate immediately, though his agitation showed in the clenched fists at his sides. "Mick, let me explain."

The detective only shoved him away roughly, a look of disgust on his face. "Don't bother! We aren't your pawns, Josef! You can't play with our lives like some damn game! Get out! I never want to see you again!" Mick went back to Beth, pulling her back against him as he deliberately turned his back on Josef.

Sebastian shot Grace another wistful look full of meaning, but hurried his former fledgling out the door. It was then she prevailed upon a remaining security guard to escort her back to her apartment. Since then someone had knocked several times and her phone rang until she finally turned it off. For hours, she stewed over everything before finally coming to a decision. Turning back on her phone, she dialed.

"Hello, Claude?" She said even though no one spoke. "I know you're there. I can hear you not breathing." She quipped, taking comfort in their familiar joke. "I think you better put Aunt Eleanor on. I've landed myself in the middle of one hot mess out here and I think I'm going to need help with this one."

"Aunt Eleanor? There are some things I need to tell you." Later, she wound the conversation down.

"Are you sure about this? No, I agree. I am part of the family. I'll try to make you proud. Yes, I love you too. Kiss Claude for me!" Grace hung up and wiped away an emotional tear. After a brief mental pep talk, she stood up went to find a certain very handsome leather wearing vampire.

* * *

Sebastian tossed off his jacket, discarded his gloves and sat down to pull off his boots. Grace still wasn't answering her door or phone, but it was nearly dawn and he was exhausted. Watching the conflict unfold between Mick St. John and his friend had been especially hard since it dredged up memories of his own betrayal by Josef, something he thought was behind him. While he understood Josef meant well this time, he also knew how it felt to be on the receiving end of his former fledgling's treachery. Still, he'd done his best to intervene; urging Josef to leave and give St. John some time to cool off. There was also the matter of Cynthia Davis' fate to decide. In the end, Josef eventually listened and departed to deal with the issues at hand. By that time, Sebastian was beyond tired. He might be a vampire but even he had his limits. He'd already downed an early breakfast and now all he wanted to see was the inside of a freezer. He was about to take off his shirt when someone beat on his door hard. Irritated and tired, he flung it open only to find Grace staring stubbornly up at him.

"Did you mean it?" She demanded.

"HUH?" He responded dumbly. She was the last person he'd expected to see.

"What you said about us; that we could have something special together. Did you mean it? Because if you're just looking for a quick tumble and a blood donation…" She never got to finish her sentence as he engulfed her in a kiss so sizzling hot, it left her literally weak at the knees.

Moving so fast her head spun, he scooped her up without breaking their contact, kicked the door closed and settled into a nearby armchair with her in his lap before she knew what happened. Only then did he break their kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

Flustered, she blushed and fought to catch her breath as she nodded. "I guess this means we should talk."

"I guess it does." He agreed with an excited smile.

They were both silent for several seconds until Grace broke the quiet. "Oh, the hell with it!" She exclaimed as she grabbed on tightly to his t-shirt and pulled him toward her. He needed no further encouragement to begin earnestly kissing her again.

In the apartment one floor above, the situation was far more discordant. After holding Beth until everyone left, Mick prowled the loft like a caged tiger double checking the locks and security system before finally shutting himself up in his office. All Beth's attempts to get him to talk to her had been met with a brooding stone faced stare and one word answers. Hurt and confused, Beth went in search of Grace. But she wasn't answering her phone or the door despite one of Josef's security men assuring her he'd delivered her friend safely back to the apartment. Frustrated and weary, she returned to the loft and went upstairs.

Down in the office, Mick dropped his head onto his folded hands on his desk. He knew it was a mistake to shut Beth out right now but he honestly had no clue what to say to her. Josef's betrayal cut deep but it was the news of Coraline's demise that left him stunned. He'd long ago stopped having any feelings for her but her death still shocked him. Since being re-turned, he'd slowly learned to accept himself and what he was thanks in no small part to Beth's steadfast love and Josef's friendship. Yet, somewhere in the back of his mind he'd always maintained some small shred of hope that one day he might make use of the cure again and return to a human life to share it with Beth. With Coraline dead, that was now very unlikely if not impossible.

In the Kostan building, Josef was dealing the aftermath of the night's events as well. His assistant, Ryder England gave him an update. "The FAA and several city agencies have been calling about the unauthorized helicopter flight and landing. I blamed it on equipment failure. We'll probably have to pay a fine. The security teams at Mick's building have been doubled. Cynthia Davis has been dealt with but there's still no word on who she might have been working with. Was there anything else?"

"No, I think that's all for tonight."

"Are you still going ahead with the conference, Josef?"

"Yes, I have to. If I don't, it could be seen as a sign of weakness." Ryder shuddered, knowing that would any hint of vulnerability would be disastrous right now. It would provide Cynthia's ally the perfect excuse to strike at Josef on the grounds he wasn't strong enough to oversee Los Angeles.

"How bad is it?"

"The wolves are at the door and the vultures are circling." He joked morbidly as he poured a drink.

"You'll think of something, Josef." Ryder offered, trying to sound encouraging. "You always do!" While he appreciated the sentiment, he couldn't share it. Currently, Josef felt as if he were out of ideas, options and time.

The spray of the shower had hidden Beth's tears and she'd stood under it until the water ran cold. After that, she huddled down in bed, trying vainly to sleep but knowing it was a wasted effort. That was where Mick found her when he appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. His boots and belt were gone and his shirt hung partially open, giving him a rumpled, sexy appearance. But the tortured haunted look he wore had Beth opening her arms to him, wordlessly offering the comfort he desperately sought. Burying his face in her hair, he allowed tears of his own to fall before finally finding his voice.

"I'm sorry Beth! I should never have shut you out! I never thought it could hurt this much!"

"It's all right. She was your wife. I understand."

Drawing back, he looked directly into her eyes. "No, you don't. My feelings for Coraline died a long time ago. But if she's dead, so is any hope for me getting anymore of the cure. I can never be human again, Beth not even temporarily. We can never share that. That dream died with Coraline!"

Beth gaped in shock. "Do you actually think I cared about that? I love you, Mick! Human or vampire! Why can't you learn to love yourself the way I love you?"

"I'm trying, Beth. It's not that easy." He sighed heavily.

" Before you keep brooding on this topic, there's something you need to know. Cynthia Davis claimed that Coraline lied to you about there being a 'cure'. She said the compound you were given is nothing more than a temporary way to mask the signs of being a vampire. According to Cynthia, Coraline was only using it as a way to lure you back to her." Mick frowned, unsure what to make of this revelation but it sounded exactly like the kind of scheme his ex-wife would concoct.

"There's more. While she didn't specifically say so, I got the impression that Cynthia felt the fake cure may have played some part in Coraline's death. She called it a witch's brew and said Coraline 'took too much' whatever that means."

Mick shook his head, not sure quite what to believe anymore. "I don't know. I can't think anymore tonight. All I know is I need you, Beth."

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She vowed as she snuggled back against him. "You just try getting rid of me!" Smiling, he pulled her tightly back against him and clung to her like the lifeline she was.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sebastian sat back in the chair a huge grin affixed firmly on his face. Dressed in sweatpants and little else, he felt more relaxed and at peace than he had in decades. Across the table, Grace was eagerly devouring the Chinese food he'd ordered. Wearing one of his oversized Harley Davidson t-shirts, she was positively adorable. He wasn't surprised she was so hungry. Between missing dinner and the intense passion they'd shared, it was small wonder she was starving.

Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined things would go so far or move so swiftly between them as it had last night. Their fervent kisses brought out his vampire side unbidden. Before he knew it, his fangs erupted and he bit his own lip, drawing blood. Though the wound healed instantly, the blood remained. But what Grace did next caught him completely off guard. In an instant, her tongue snaked out, licked the precious drops away and transferred them to her mouth. After that, nothing short of staking could stop him from taking hold of the soft hand caressing his beard and sinking his fangs into the sweet flesh of her palm, thus sealing their blood bond.

Their sanguine exchange made things between them explode like a powder keg. They lost themselves in each other until exhaustion forced them both to rest, she on the bed and him in his freezer. The next morning, all the previous barriers fell away as the full impact of what they'd shared hit home.

"Are you sure you're ok with what happened last night?" She asked quietly, deliberately staring down into her bowl. "I didn't exactly intend for it to happen. I know what it's supposed to mean but you don't have to honor it if you don't want to."

She hadn't finished speaking before he was on his knees in front of her. Lifting her chin, he forced her to meet his gaze. "You listen to me, Grace Hamilton! It's true I couldn't have predicted what happened between us, but I am definitely not unhappy about it. Hell, querida, I'm ecstatic! You're mine now and nobody can object, not even that aunt of yours."

Her expression turned sheepish then. "Umm about that, Sebastian. I don't think you understand what I meant when I said she wouldn't approve."

"What's to understand? She doesn't want you dating someone blue collar. I don't agree but she obviously wants the best for you and I can respect that."

"I know that was the impression I gave you but I really meant she wouldn't approve of me dating a human."

"Are you serious?"

Reluctantly, she nodded. "See, the last time I tried dating one, it turned into an unmitigated disaster."

"So what does that mean?" He frowned, folding his arms as he spoke. He didn't like the the implication in this conversation. "You only date vampires?"

"Not exactly." She responded guiltily.

"Define 'not exactly'!" He pinned her with a sharp look.

"You're the first one I've ever gone out with." She admitted reluctantly.

That comment had him moving closer again and taking her into his arms. "Why is that? Are all the vampires in Georgia blind?" He asked softly as he drew her closer.

"No." She sighed back. "They're either my relatives or too scared of Claude to try it."

He laughed gently at her comment. "Well, he can't scare me off! So you think your aunt will approve of me now?"

"Are you kidding? You're a vampire; she's going to love you."

With each passing minute, the connection they shared grew stronger. It wasn't long before Sebastian explained to Grace exactly what was going on. While not one to betray a confidence, he felt she deserved the truth about the current situation especially since it was Josef's deceptions that had put her life in danger. But Grace had one more surprise in store for him when she revealed the true reason she came to Los Angeles and gave him a replay of her conversation with her aunt the night before. Sebastian's jaw almost hit the floor and he frowned thoughtfully. "Querida, I think you better start from the beginning and don't leave out anything."

Sometime later, he put down the phone and came to sit next to her. "Okay, we're all set. Josef will be in his office tonight at 9. We can meet with him then. You know, this family secret of yours is pretty big. Are you sure you want to do this?" The couch was large but he pulled her close, enjoying their newfound intimacy.

She nodded emphatically. "Yes I am. If there's one thing I've learned in the past few days it's that I'm not cut out for vampire politics. I don't think I want any part of it even after I'm turned."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Her chin went up stubbornly. "Don't you start too. I'll tell you what I told my family. WHEN I decide I'm ready to be turned I'll let you know. It might be three hours from now or three years but until then nobody is going to rush me! Got it?"

He grinned widely. "Yes ma'am." Sebastian had been all set to protect Grace from anyone, her family included. But he was rapidly discovering that the woman he'd fallen head over heels for was not only stubborn but very used to getting her own way. Protection was the least of his problems.

"I think I'd like to call Beth and ask her to come tonight if she will. I know Mick was pretty angry last night but maybe she'd be willing to." Sebastian's expression grew serious at the mention of the previous night.

"Let's hope so. Mick was right about one thing though. Josef forgets that the people he's involving in his plots aren't just chess pieces on a board. They're real and they can be hurt by his schemes not matter how well intentioned."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure nobody gets hurt won't we?"

"We?"

"Yep, we're in this together. You're stuck with me, Sebastian Aziz. Get used to it!" That had him grinning again.

"We've still got a few hours until we're due to meet Josef. What would you like to do?"

"Oh I'm sure we'll think of something." She responded in the honeyed drawl that was music to his ears. Chuckling, he pulled her onto his lap again.

* * *

Mick heard the phone ring and Beth quietly moving around before he left his freezer. They usually spent most Sundays cuddled up or simply relaxing together, rarely leaving the loft until the outside world intruded on Monday. Today, though she was up unusually early considering he hadn't left her until well after sunrise. As he came downstairs, all his romantic notions fled. She was already dressed, coffee in front of her; perched nervously on the couch, wearing her "we need to talk" look. It looked as if even their usual morning kiss of greeting wouldn't be happening. Sighing in resignation, he sat down too and braced himself for the inevitable.

"Mick, Grace called this morning. She's meeting with Josef in his office tonight and asked if we'd be there."

Mick frowned and sat forward. "Why is she meeting with Josef?"

"She said it has to do with the family secret that brought her here and that it was important."

"You told her we couldn't, I hope?"

"No I didn't. I told her that I couldn't speak for you, but that I would be there."

"BETH, you can't! He lied to me and put you in danger!"

"Mick, you have every reason to be angry and I'm upset with Josef too. But I think he deserves the chance to explain himself."

"How can you even say that after what he did?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not forgiving and forgetting. But Josef has been a good friend to me and I know how very much he means to you. I remember how deeply it affected you when you thought he was dead." Mick shifted uncomfortably at those memories.

"The main reason I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt mostly though is because I feel I owe it to him."

"You owe HIM?!"

"Yes, I do Mick. Ever since you gave up being human to rescue me, I've seen a change in you." When he looked as if he might interrupt, she rushed on. "No, hear me out. I've seen a change for the better. You're calmer and you seem more at peace with yourself and more accepting of what you are. And while I'd like to think that us being together has helped, I also know Josef's influence has been a big part of that transformation. Whatever else he's done, I will always be grateful to him for that. In my book, that earns him at least the opportunity to be heard."

Mick frowned even deeper. "There's no way I'm letting you go there alone! But I'm not doing it for him!"

Beth smiled sweetly and Mick knew he'd been outwitted. "Of course not, Mick." He couldn't hold back a small smile. Josef Kostan might be a first class schemer, but he'd bet on his Beth over Josef anyday.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Josef's assistant Ryder England entered the office just as an emergency alarm went off at a frequency only vampires and a few animals could hear. "There's been an alert triggered in the elevator from the parking garage. Someone has deliberately stopped the car a few floors below us."

Nightmarish visions of the previous attempt on his life swirled through Josef's head as he rose from his desk.

"Is the video feed still working?" He inquired as he headed for the deceptively innocent armoire nearby. Opening it revealed a complex dashboard that controlled the new cutting edge security system he'd installed. Like the helicopter, it too had been a result of the mercenary attack he'd barely survived. A quick touch of a button summoned up an image from the elevator. His tense expression eased into one of wry amusement at the sight of Sebastian and Grace Hamilton in a passionate embrace. The touch of another button had the car moving again and Josef went to greet his guests.

The couple was so distracted, neither looked up as the doors opened to reveal their gloating host. Sebastian finally noticed they were no longer alone and growled in irritation. "Don't let little old me interrupt. " Josef smirked. "Please do carry on. I insist."

His sire scowled back but Grace's abashed giggle made him smile again. Tugging her close once more, he stepped out. "Let's get this over with, querida."

As they walked past, Josef took a long unsubtle sniff and his grin got wider. "My, my. Didn't waste any time, did you? It took Mick and Blondie months of dancing around each other to finally seal the deal. You two managed it in one night and in blood no less. This calls for a celebration! Ryder, bring us something appropriate from my private stock."

He waited patiently while his guests shrugged out of their riding gear and made themselves comfortable in the seating area of his office. It didn't escape his notice that Sebastian kept his companion tucked next to him. "Now then, to what do I owe the honor of this visit? Sebastian said something about you wanting some business advice?"

The arrival of Ryder bearing a tray followed shortly by Beth and then Mick distracted them.

"Sorry we're late! There was some sort of delay with the elevator." Beth fretted as they entered.

Taken aback, Josef quickly rose to his feet as his assistant set the wine and glasses down on a table nearby. He'd been unsure he'd ever see Mick again, yet there he was in Josef's office.

"Don't get any ideas! This means nothing! Beth insisted on coming!" His former friend snarled irritably.

Composing himself, Josef sat back down. "Of course." But as Mick turned his back in a deliberate snub, Josef noticed a conspiratorial look pass between Beth and her friend. Perhaps someone had been doing a little scheming of their own.

"I have something I'd like to talk to y'all about." Grace offered. "It's kind of hard to explain.

"Grace, why don't we just show them?" Sebastian added as he reached into a small biker's pack next to his jacket. From it he withdrew a heavily padded object that proved to be a sealed old fashioned brown bottle and set it on the table. "Just try it and you'll understand." He urged at their host's befuddled expression.

The enigmatic remark was enough to have Josef reaching for a corkscrew and glass from the tray at his elbow. After breaking the seal and popping the cork, he poured some of the green semi-viscous liquid. His face twisted in a look of mild disgust but he raised the glass and took a healthy swig.

At once, his visage completely altered and his eyes flashed silver before reverting to their normal shining grey blue. As he lowered the glass, he stared at it with a stunned expression that had even Mick forgetting his anger as he sat forward. "What is it?"

"The best damn glass of liquor I ever tasted!" Josef responded in a voice heavy with awe.

"Tasted?!"

Josef nodded slowly in response before passing the glass to him. Almost immediately, he reached for a second and filled it as his friend drank from the first.

"Whoa!" Mick gasped hoarsely.

"Careful, that stuff has a kick." Sebastian warned as he drew closer. "Smooth, huh?"

Wait,! I didn't think vampires could taste anything but blood." Beth commented mostly to Grace since the three men were too occupied with the brown bottle in front of them.

"Normally, they can't but this liquor is different. Not only can they taste it, but it affects them just like regular booze affects humans. It can even get them drunk!"

"Oh, come on!" Beth scoffed.

"Hey, Claude's been drinking this stuff for years. If he hadn't, I never would have been able to sneak out in high school to date let alone lose my virtue."

"I don't taste any blood." Mick interjected.

That had Grace giving a very wicked Josef-like smirk. "There isn't any. That's the secret."

"How much?" Josef's confident voice interrupted their sidebar. "Name your price!"

"Now hold on, it's not for sale. I came here to offer you a partnership on behalf of my aunt, Eleanor Planter."

"Eleanor Planter? As in Eleanor Planter, matriarch of one of the largest and wealthiest vampire dynasties on the East Coast?"

"You know her?"

Not personally but anyone who does business with the tribe back east has heard of her. Rumor has it she practically controls the Southern board and has ties to someone on the national council."

"That's not rumor. It's fact. Four of the Southern board members are her direct descendants and she sired the other three. As for the national council, all I know is some member owes her for some big favor she did them in the past but that was way before I was around."

By now Josef was practically beaming. "Miss Hamilton, you have my undivided attention!"


	18. Chapter 18

Josef Kostan's intense scrutiny should have made Grace nervous, but Sebastian's firm strength at her side had her quickly relaxing.

"I have been authorized to act as an official representative of the Planter family in negotiating with you to develop and market my great-grandfather's vampire moonshine.

"I like the sound of this already. Music to my ears." Josef supplied genially.

"The only sound you're hearing is the money you know you're going to make." His sire goaded from beside his newfound love.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He protested. "Besides, I can hardly turn down a request for assistance from such a lovely lady, now can I?" Josef gave Grace a jaunty wink when Sebastian growled loudly at his comment.

"And the fact you could make an obscene amount of money has nothing to do with it." The older vampire snarked. "Not to mention the influence it could get you."

"A mere side benefit." Josef dismissed.

"I'm beginning to think this might be a mistake." Sebastian frowned. "Maybe you should reconsider, querida."

"I disagree. I think Mr. Kostan is the perfect choice. I know I could never take this on and with the family history being what it is, Aunt Eleanor won't. However, if we don't take advantage, it's possible somebody else might. Frankly, I'd rather have someone I know I can trust in control of my great grandfather's discovery than some random stranger."

"Why, thank you Grace. I'm more than willing to help you and your equally lovely Aunt. Please call me Josef."

"I'd be delighted to, Josef." A genial smile lit her face.

Josef returned her smile, but his had an unmistakable element of self-satisfaction that made it more of a smug smirk.

"Great! Just what he needs; a bigger ego. You keep this up and you're going to need a bigger office to fit that swelled head of yours." Her companion jeered.

All through this exchange, Beth and Mick had remained silent; Beth, observing closely as she always did and Mick lost in a brooding swirl of his own conflicting emotions. Not surprisingly, it was she who picked up on a curious detail from the conversation she was observing.

"Grace, why did you say your aunt won't develop your ancestor's discovery and what does your family history have anything to do with it?"

Across the room, her friend sighed heavily. "That's a long story and an embarrassing one." Josef perked up at once, his face alight with anticipation at a juicy story.

He was denied his enjoyment though, when Ryder England returned. "Josef, there's a call for you on one of the main office lines. It's someone claiming to have information on Cynthia Davis." The room fell silent as they all shared a concerned look while Josef moved to sit at his desk. "Switch the call to my secure line, Ryder." He ordered as he put it on speaker phone so his companions could hear.

"This is Josef Kostan. You told my assistant you had information on Cynthia Davis."

"Good evening, Mr. Kostan. " an accented but smarmy voice intoned over the connection.

Beth's eyes flew to Mick in a silent question. Instantly, his confused expression let Beth know he didn't recognize the caller but Josef and Sebastian's face told another story.

"Umberto Cervantes, what cesspool did Cynthia manage to dredge you up from?" Josef ground out.

"Arrogant as ever, eh Kostan. Let's see how arrogant you are when no one shows up for your precious conference."

""What do you want, Cervantes?" Sebastian broke in.

"Ahh, the noble El Portugese speaks. Come to help your fledgling, have you? It will do no good!"

"So you're the one working with Cynthia. Tell me, Umberto, do you really think you can finish me, especially now that you no longer have her to hide behind?"

"You misunderstand, Kostan. I will do nothing. I won't have to. Cynthia has already seen to it that no one will be coming to your meeting. Once no one shows up, it will become all too obvious to your enemies how vulnerable you are. All I have to do is sit back and wait until the vultures pick your bones clean. A fitting revenge for what you and that lackey detective of yours did to my Lola!"

Across the room, Mick outraged expression as he silently mouthed "Lackey?!" almost made Beth laugh.

"I wouldn't discount me so easily, Cervantes." Josef responded in a voice as cold as ice.

"Summon your allies, Kostan. Go ahead and fight. You are still finished! And when the battle is over, perhaps I will pay a visit to that little red head of yours. What was her name? Ah yes, Sarah!" Cervantes taunted gleefully.

Josef's eyes iced over in rage but before he could form a reply Sebastian reached over and disconnected the call. "What did you do that for?!" He snapped angrily through fully descended fangs.

"You're letting him get to you, Josef. That isn't like you. You wanted to know who was working with that Cynthia person. Well, now we do. The question is what do we do about it?"

Josef sat back, deliberately smoothing his tie as he calmed himself. "You're right, of course. We need to verify if what he's saying is true and start to plan."

"So are you going to tell the rest of us who that was?" Mick asked.

"Umberto Cervantes. You remember that pirate army I told you about? Lola was leading a band of Barbary pirates off the coast of South America when we met her about 150 years ago. He was the First mate on her ship. He was human back then so she must have turned him at some point. Excuse me for a moment; I need to go talk to Ryder." Mick's frown deepened at his abrupt, stilted manner.

As he left the room, Mick gave voice to his concerns

"It must be pretty bad. I've never seen Josef lose his composure like that."

"He's definitely on edge and right now that's not a good thing." Sebastian confirmed. "Look, I know you're angry but…"

"It's ok. Whatever happens, you can count me in." Mick assured him.

"Thanks. At least this explains how that Davis woman knew so much about me and Josef."

"Did he really try to kill you?" He couldn't resist asking.

"Sort of. He just staked me and threw me overboard."

Mick would have posed more questions but Josef returned, looking none too happy. "Well, it looks like Umberto was better informed than I am. The last three delegates have indeed dropped out. We're on our own; at least I hope it's we." He ventured, turning expectantly to the two other vampires.

"I'm in. I have a few allies I can reach out to." His sire agreed.

"Me too." Mick confirmed. While he was still angry, he could put those feelings aside to deal with their current predicament. As always, his first thoughts were for Beth and her safety. "Our first priority is making sure Beth, Sarah and Grace are safe.. Agreed?"

The other two males silently nodded. "I think we should arrange to send them somewhere safe."

"I don't think so!" Beth snapped, folding her arms in a show of defiance. "If you're staying, I'm staying."

Predictably, an argument ensued over Mick's almost obsessive need to keep her out of harm's way.

"Beth, this isn't staying in the car! We're talking about a possible full scale vampire war!"

"Meaning things are about to get even more difficult, dangerous and complicated. I'm still not leaving!"

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, But I might have a solution to all our problems." Grace spoke up, drawing all eyes to her. In the next heartbeat her newfound admirer was at her side.

"You have an idea that might help, querida?"

"Remember that business deal I was talking about? Josef, I'd like to make you an offer you won't want to refuse."

Author's note: I would like to thank everyone for their extreme patience with me in finishing this story. The final chapter will be up shortly and thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
